


From Highlander to Gladiator

by Callysymms26, Reneeyanceywriter



Series: Friends through time [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gladiators, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 36,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callysymms26/pseuds/Callysymms26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay guys. This a brand-new WIP from the mind of @callysymms and her mum and myself. The premise, had Claire and Jamie both accidently slipped through the stones when he first took her there and ended up in Rome, Italy around 70 AD. This will take a lot of ungoing research so be patient with updates. Here goes..





	1. Introduction

James Fraser believed two things with nary a doubt. That God existed and that He had brought his Sassanech to him. Those two beliefs gove him the faith and will to fight on. To search for away back to their time. Whether that be her or his time matters not. As long as they are free and together.

€€€€€€€€

"Jamie why?" They stand at the last place Claire expected to end up, the Standing Stones. Home, he had said. She thought he meant Lallybroch. But, he seemed to mean her home, her time. 

"Tis where ye have been trying to get, aye?"

"Yes but?"

"Claire there is naught for ye here but danger and fear. Ye must head back to yer own time. To yer own husband, to Frank and safety."

"You are my husband." She reaches hér hand out and grabs tight to his as tears rolled down her face.

"Aye, but our entire time together ye have been trying to get back to yer first husband. As yer current husband, who promised to see ye safe, it is my duty to send ye to him. Now go Sassanech." Let unsaid was ' why I can still send ye'. He takes the hand she holds and moves towards the center Standing Stone. Tears run down both their faces. She trembles as she feels the powerful pull of the stone. 

"No!" She tries to scream as their joined hands make contact with the vibrating portal. Her scream and Jamie's behind her, are swallowed by the stone itself. It's screams surround them as they are both pulled into the center of the universe and time itself. They both feel the terror and agony of being pulled through century after century. Finally..

"Wot?" Claire whispers as she looks around. She is no longer on the hill of Craig Nu Dunn. And she wasn't alone. A dazzed Jamie lays, equally stunned beside her.

"Where? What?" He says through bloodless lips, looking around. They are on a flat surface. The stones are different. The very air is different. She crawls over to him. He pulls her close. Where and when are they?


	2. When and Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocked Fraser's make some discoveries.

Claire:

I don't know why I didn't grab his hand and pull him back through the stones. I have had plenty of time to ponder it. Alone in my cell. With just the memory of how his skin felt against mine. Missing his solid strength holding me tight. Why didn't I? Maybe it was as simple as shock and fear. Shock at being in yet another time not my own. Fear of traveling back through the stones. A instinctual, visceral, shying away from doing that again. But, if I had it to do over again.

"Where?" I whispered against his back when my every sense was telling me we weren't in Scotland.

"I dinna ken Sassanech. But it is more then where. It is when. Canna ye feel it? The air feels and smells ancient."

Bloody hell, he was right. We have traveled farther back in time then just to the 1800's or even 1700 or 1600's. I idly wondered if Christ had been born yet and felt weak at the thought. 

"We need to find out." I manged to get through bloodless and numb lips.

"Aye, we do. Can ye walk Sassanech?"

"I think so." He helped me to stand and kept tight hold on my waist as he let me away from the stones.

Jamie:

I dinna ken where we were. When we were. But, I was so glad that I was with her. That, because she hadn't traveled through her own time and to her first husband, that her second husband was with her. Why did I leave the stones, lead her away from them? I dinna ken. At the time, just getting us to where we could find out when and where we were was my only thought. Do I regret it now? Of course. Need ye ask. I regret so much. That was just the beginning.

"Where are we going?" She asks. I hold her closer. 

"To that grove of trees. We can rest there and take stock." She nods weakly against me. The stones had taken a lot out of her. A lot out of both of us. I dinna ken how much until we started to walk. We lean against the strange trees. Naught like them in my time. 

"Jamie," I placed my hands acrossed her mouth and shock my head. I had heard something. She heard it to and presses closer against me. I place her flush against the tree and stand before her. We are facing opposite of the approaching people, as hidden as we can be. 

It couldn't be! It was nae the language of the common people. But of priests in the kirk. But, my ears didn't deceive me nor my eyes as they pass by where Claire and I hide. The man and woman both in long robes, slashes of fabric over their shoulders. From behind me, I hear Claire's sharp intake of breath. She might naught recognize the language but, she would the dress. When they are far enough away, I turn to face her. She is bone white and trembling.

"Claire?"

"It was Latin they were speaking right?"

"Aye. It was."

"I wonder if Christ has been born yet." And with that astonishing statement, she burst into tears.


	3. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie find out where and when. And find themselves literally" Out of time'

"What?" He whispers pulling her close for protection and comfort. She clings to him like a vine on a branch shaking through hysterical laughter.

"Jamie, we are somewhere between the late B.C. and early A.D. period. Why we have traveled so far back in time, I don't know. How we are to survive in such a primitive time, I also don't know. Our best bet is the early church, if it exists." He stares at her, still shocked. It couldn't be, could it? "It feels like a dream to me too, but it is real. We must decide what to do."

"I will keep you safe." He finds his voice to say.

"We will keep each other safe." She replies. "We need to try to find clothes that fit the time, find out what time we are in, and see about the church, if it yet exists."

"Aye, okay let's see what we can see." He takes her hand and they step out from the relative safety of the tree grove. They walk just a few paces before they meet up with a couple of men. That they are part of the military is obvious. They wear togas and carry spears and shields. That they were related can ve assumed by the obvious resemblance between them. Father and son maybe. Jamie stops dead at the sight of them and places Claire behind him.

"What is this?" The elder one asks in the strange candance of everyday latin. "What strange costumes you wear."

"Where do you come from stranger?" The younger asks.

"Caledia." Claire answers from behind Jamie. She had picked up enough of the words to get the gist of the questions and gives the Roman name for Scotland.

"We are searching for those that follow the Nazarene, Jesus." Jamie takes a chance. How else are they to know?"

"So, you are followers of the Way." The younger asks.

"We are."

"Bold of you to be walking down the street admitting such." The older steps forward," Cease them." He directs his son."The gods demand it." Jamie curses in Gailec as he fights against he young soldiers hold. The other grabs Claire.

"Leave my wife alone!" He roars out, redoubling his efforts. 

"Your wife, you say. Your wife no longer. Followers of The Way, are sold into slavery. And slaves have no right of marriage."

"Jamie," she calls out as the older man moves her farther away from his son and Jamie. He calls out to her in Galiec promising to rescue her, to see her safe, telling her he loves her, even as they is moved farther away from each other. She calls out that she loves him too, in the same language. It will be the last time they see each other for months.


	4. The Slave Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's are seperated. Claire is sold and meets an intriguing new friend.

Claire:

I fought. I fought hard. But, I couldn't break his grip. And when he bend down and whispered in my ear," Keep struggling and I will slit your husband's throat right in front of you." Well, I knew enough latin to get the gist even if the translation wasn't perfect. Jamie must have been told the same for I see out of the corner of my eye that he has stopped struggling also.

"Cum do ghreim, saoradh mi thu direach cumail air." He urgently tells me.

"Ni mi sin. Bi sabhaitte." I replies reaching for him with tears running down my face.

"Thusa cuideachd. Tillidh mi thugaibh. Tha mai gealltainn." He responds doing the same. "Tha gaol agam ort." He calls out as we are dragged farther apart.

"Tha gaol agam ort Jamie." 

 

I prays he hears me. I am pushed forward. I starts walking out of protection. It is either that or be pushed to the ground. Each step takes me farther from Jamie and toward an unknowable future. 

We walk for hours. My 18th century boots are designed for the glades and moors of Scotland. Not the hard packed ground and cobblestones of ancient Rome. I stumble several times. Each time, my capture jerks me up with a growl. As we walk, I see more of a start of a civilization growing. Stone buildings that I had seen prints of in museums rise new and shining in the blistering sun. The whole situation has a dreamlike quality. The only thing that still felt real was Jamie's wedding ring. I keep twirling it around as we continued walking. Jamie! His name is in every heartbeat. We finally stop. And reality returns like a slap in the face.

I've never been to a slave market but that is where I am now. I've seen pictures in text books. Seen artifacts from Uncle Lamb's digs. But the reality. Images assult my senses. Chains, half naked people, even children, set up on platforms with tags around their necks. I can't read the latin but guess that they are prices. Prices! I shudder despite the heat of the sun. 

"Up." My capture pulls on me urging me up on a platform. I resist strongly. But, it is a losing fight.

"A follower of the Way. A fiesty one. Captured with her husband. From Caledia." He tells another man that comes up to inspect me. 

"Caledia? What brings them here?" He is looking me over, picking at my clothes.

"Looking for others of the Way. And just straight out said it."

"A big man. Carrying several weapons. My father will send him to the gladiator ludi." My ears picked up. They are talking about Jamie. I don't understand more then a few words. But do pick out the word 'gladiator'. I shiver more and whisper prayers for him deep in my heart. 

Around a half hour later, after standing in the heat, being looked over by various men and women, one particular woman came back several times.

"Can she clean?" I heard her ask one of the men, the slave masters guarding us. 

"She seems strong. I am sure she can be taught. Do you want her?"

"She'll do." She hands the man a handful of coins, my purchase prize. How in the world did I end up here? And where is Jamie? I am dragged off the platform and placed in the back of a wagon. I am least off my feet. I take several deep breathes and try to settle myself so I can think. I haven't long. We are soon pulling up in front of a fairly large stone building. I am placed in the kitchen. It isn't like any kitchen I've every seen. Even the kitchen in Castle Leoch was modern by comparison. I am placed in front of a stone counter. A small stone bowl with a bit of some sort of paste in it. A stone morter was beside it. I am instructed to grind it. This is something I know how to do. I get to work keeping my hands busy while my mind spins on how to get out of here and find Jamie.

A sudden scream rings through the still air. I drop the morter stone and turn towards the scream. I know the scream of pain. I had heard enough of them over the course of WW2. I am followed by several of the other slaves. 

I find the source of the screams. A young girl, no more then ten or eleven sits beside the open stove. She cradles her arm. It is red with blisters already forming. I bend down and gently touched her waist. 

"How did it happen?" I ask. Of course she doesn't understand me. I look around asking for cool clothes, honey to stop the risk of infection, willowbark for the pain. Honey water to keep her hydrated. I am meet with blank looks. Until.

She comes in from outside. A beautiful young woman with flowing black hair braided back. She quickly repeats what I ask for in latin. The others rang in different directions gathering supplies.

"You understand ne?" I ask.

"I do," said in heavily accented English.

"How?" 

"We will talk after." She nods to the young girl. I nod and turn back to my young patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cum do ghreim, saoraidh mi thu direach cumail air: Hold on, I will recue you. Just hold on.
> 
> Ni mi sin. Di sabbhailte.: I will. Stay safe.
> 
> Thusu cuideachd. Tillidh mi thugaibh. Tha mia gealltainn. You too I will return to you. I promise.
> 
> Tha gaol agam ort. : I love you.


	5. Stripping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's POV as he is stripped of his Scottish identity.

Helpless. I am completely helpless. There is absolutely naught I can do. For fighting could cost Claire her life. I ken these type of men. They would do exactly what they say. We are naught but slaves to them. They would slit her throat as easy as taken the next breath. So, I still and do all I can. I yell out to her in the Ghaildhig, assuring her I would rescue her. Assuring her of my love. The last thing I hear her say is the same. And it hits me like a gut punch. It was the first time we had said it. And now I am being lead farther and farther away from her. 

When we are fair enough away that she is safe, I start to struggle again. Getting back to her, getting us both away from here, are my only thoughts. My captor tightens his grip.

"I can make it easy or hard on her." He calmly tells me, "it is up to you."

If all I can do for her right now is make her captivity easier by my own given in, I will. If brawn willna get me out of here, and free her, then I will have to use my brain. We walk for a few more hours. I keep my mind on Claire refusing to think of anything else. I picture her face as she came apart under my hands by the creek only two days ago. I recalled the way her lips moved under mine on our wedding day. The way her arse felt between my things as we rode toward Castle Leoch. I was so lost in my memories that it takes a moment yo realize we have stopped.

"Why, it is the Colosseum!" I stand shocked in front of the massive white stone building that I had seen prints of in auld books. To see it standing strong and real in front of me took my breath.

"Impressive isn't it?" I nod and he leads me into the structure. I am lead to a small cut-out in a wall. It is covered by a barred door. He places me in there without a word. A cell. He walks away leaving me alone with my thoughts. I dinna ken what they have planned for me, or worse, what is happening with Claire.

"Oh Lord, please keep her safe." A whispered prayer as I pace the small space searching for a way out. But solid stone has no give. Nor does the stone cut door. I am stuck in here. Sometime later an auld woman walks up. She slips a stone bowl through the bottom of the cell. In it is a bit of bread and a foul smelling broth with bits of fish floating in it.

"What is it?" I ask. First in Ghaildhig then remembering, in latin.

"Fish stew, eat up 'Christian', you will need your strength." She walks away crackling. It sends chills down my spine but I follow her advise and eat up. The sun sets not long after. Thinking they would do naught to me overnight, I determine to use the time to try to let my mind and body rest. I curl into a ball on the stone floor and, using my plaid to cover with, try to sleep. I drift off in the middle of a prayer for Claire.

"Hey Rufus, wake up!" It takes a moment to wake. Who is Rufus and where am I? I sit up and look around and it all comes back. I jump to my feet. I look to the man outside the cell.

"My name is James." I report.

"I care not what your parents named you in Caledia. You are Rufus here, red head. Now come." I walk over to the door and he looks at me," am I going to have trouble with you?"

"No. I want my wife kept safe."

"Very good." He opens the cell and escorts me out. We walk down and down a large hall. It got colder the farther down we walked. He feels me shivering. "No worries Rufus. You will be warm soon enough." He chuckles and I am covered with goosebumps. What do they have planned for me?

We stop in a small room. Other men join us. Without a word they start to strip my clothes off. "Hey!" I protest trying to cover myself as one of the lads pulls my kilt off.

"He isn't after your body. Don't worry." My captor says with a snall laugh. "Not that you aren't a very well endowed young man. You will have your pick. Lucky man. Follow me." I follwed in silence feeling the lads watch my arse as I walk away. He leads me to a room where as promised, I quickly warm up. It is the hottest room I have ever been in. Steam raises from everywhere. "Sit down Rufus. I will be back shortly."

I walk around after he leaves. It is a simple design. A stone cave. Stone set in the center. Heated hot enough to glow red. Water under them made the steam. Stone seats surround it. After determining there is no way to escape, I have a seat. I am soon sweating harder then I have since my wedding night. Oh Claire. That she would be safe. That she would stay safe. That I can rescue her after I rescue myself.

"Come Rufus." I was lost in my prayers and dinna hear him approach. I stood and let him lead me out. Our next stop has a stone bath. One of the lads there takes a sharpened stone and takes my face and roughly shaves me. "Hey!" Is all I get out. After he shaves me, I am lead to the bath. The luke warm water has me shivering. They dunk me under making sure every inch of my skin is covered. After, I am jerked roughly up. The same lad takes a slightly less sharpened stone and scraps it over every inch of my skin. I am to shocked to protest. After, I am pushed back in the bath. This time when I am jerked up, I am handed a large piece of cloth and told to dry. I am surprised they let me do it myself. 

"Where is my kilt?" I ask as I dry then wrap the cloth around my waist. They laugh at me.


	6. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire impresses the Romans with her healing skills.

I know the must important thing I need to try to do is to prevent infection. I didn't know what germs are floating around in this time but knew that the young lady was exposed to them all with her open oozy wound.

"Honey," I say holding out my hand expecting it to be placed in my hand like a scapel would by in a MASH tent. To my surprise it is. I look up and meet the dark eyes of the lady that understands me.

"Thank you. I also need loose bandages. Strips of clean clothe." She nods and repeats my request in latin to one of the other hovering slaves. I turn back to my patient. She is shivering and I take a bit of the honey and mix it into a ceramic mug of water. I hand it to her and, using gestures, urge her to drink it. She does as I start to layer her arm with the honey.

"Tell her she must keep it clean. And must find me if the pain gets worse, or it starts to smell foul." I ask the translator. She does. "Ask her how she feels. Please." She does. 

"She says she is hurting bad." 

"Okay. I need.." That thought and sentence is immediately cut off as a rough pair of hands grabs me. I am lifted to my feet and lead out. We finally stop in front of a large door. It is opened to reveal on older man in a toga. His bearing and the air around him tell me he is the master of the estate. Not knowing the language, I do all I can and courtsy, the same way I had first greeted Column. 

He walks over to me and frowns as he picks at my clothes. I am sure they are strange to him. In the same way my dress was strange to Jamie and the others. Jamie! His name sents a deep ache into my heart. I say a quick prayer for his safety as I watch the master walk around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see two young, giggly girls in the room he had walked out of. 

He calls to them and gestures at my clothes and says something. They nod and, each taken one of my arms, lead me to a room a few doors away. There they strip me our of my 17th century dress. They take of all and them roughly wash me. I pray I am not being prepared for the master's use. I know enough history to know that is a real possibility. I am handed a roman dress and the girls help me slip it on. It's soft flowing design is surprising comfortable and a lot less binding them the laces and stays. One of them carry my old clothes out and I fear I won't see them again. 

They take me into the kitchen to my immence relief. I am handed a rag and the girl pantomimes wiping and scrubbing. I start to clean with gusto. Much better then the alternative. I am soon joined by several other slaves including the translator.

"How is the girl?" I whisper to her.

"Better. She is resting with her arm up. The pain?"

"Willowbark tea. I will show you how to make it. What is your name?"

She looks around to make sure no one is paying an attention before answering ," Tatianna. What is yours?"

"Claire. It is a beautiful name Tatianna. How can you understand me?" We are still whispering over the stonewear we are cleaning.

"I will tell you tonight." I nod understanding the need for privacy. Later, after a meal of fish, bread, and vegtables, I follow Tatianna and the others down a large hall. I am shocked to see my clothes, hanging cleaned and drying on one of the walls. We are lead into a large room. Pallets circle the floor. I count ten. A dorm room for the female slaves them. Not a lot of privacy to find out Tatianna's secret. But, she takes a pallet beside me and moves it closer. The torch is blown out and the room is bathed in darkness. Time to talk.


	7. Fight for Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is lead into the arena where he fights for his life and finds a possible friend.

I am handed what looks like a night shirt. I slip it over my head and follow my captor out. I expect to be taken back to my cell but instead I am lead out into an arena surrounded by little rooms, more cells and interspaced with seats. A large man, scarred and bloody stands in the center. I am pushed towards him with the instructions, "Fight for your life!"

I take a second to whisper a quick pray for the safety of Claire. I cross myself as I approach my opponent. His eyes get wide and I think I have made him a bigger enemy. But, he surprises me. He pulls me close.

"We must make this look good." He whispers in my ear before releasing me an assuming a fighters stance. He lands his first blow on my stomach. I feel it but can tell he is holding out. I am not sure why but I determine to do the same. 'make it good' he said. I will. I counter with a punch on his jaw. It knocks him back some but I know I could have knocked him off his feet. He does too and he grins at me before hitting my nose. It gushes blood. I spit where it drips to my mouth and kick up and over. I hit his knee and he starts to crumble before pulling himself back up and kicking up. I turn, just in time, to avoid my cock being the victim of his foot. He hits my hip instead. It hurts bad. I stand back up by force of will and punch his own lower stomach. He doubles over and I feel a hand on me, holding me back from another blow.

"Enough." A voice says and I start to come back to myself. The heat of battle still floods my blood as I am let away. I am left in, yet another small room. The same auld lady who brought me food the night before comes bearing a bowl of water and a cloth. She washes my wounds without a word and I miss my wife so bad it feels like my heart is being ripped out.

She leaves and a moment later my opponent enters. He looks me up and down before sitting beside me. 

"So you are a Christian?"

"Aye. And ye?"

"I am. Who were you praying for? Yourself or another?"

"Another. My wife. They took her off. I wasn't able to kiss or hug her goodbye. I dinna ken where she is."

"I am sorry. Where are you from stranger?"

"Caledonia. James Fraser but all here call me Rufus."

"It means Red-headed. That's why. I am Pullox."

"That is an interesting name."

"It means.." But he doesn't finish. A new man enters. He gestures to me and I stand. He places two swords in my hands.

"Come Rufus. You are to fight again.


	8. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire talks with Tianna and discovers how she knows English. Will she discover more?

Tianna pulled her pallet up close to mine. As long as we whisper, we can now talk without being overheard. 

"Tianna, how do you know the language I speak?"

"That is a gift from my mother. She taught me. I felt it a gift from the gods so we could talk without being overheard. I haven't spoke it or heard it spoke since the gods took her."

"Your mother is passed on then?" Damn, she had to have been a fellow time traveler.

"Yes. When I was thirteen. I am eighteen now. I haven't even thought of..how do you know it? The secret language?" I have to be careful here. The witch trial fresh in my mind. But, in some ways, this time is more tolerant of strange tales then Jamie's was. And her mum had to be a traveler. I take a leap and a chance. "Tianna, did your mother ever speak of different places or different times?"

Her eyes, dim in the moonlight, brighten. "You are one too. She said that others would come who knew the secrets of the Stones. I didn't dare believe. They thought her mad. Said the gods had afflicted her. I didn't wish to be called mad too. But you, who the gods have gifted with healing, you are not mad. So, she wasn't."

"No, she wasn't. What happened to your mother, if it isn't to painful to talk about."

"She got ill. None of the healers could heal her. The fever carried her away."

"I am sorry. I lost both my parents at five. I had an uncle who raised me."

"You were blessed by the gods. I was born here so when mother died, I stayed. Do you know why the gods brought you here? From where and when did you come?"

I tell her, all. I don't know how much she understands. But, I tell her all. From falling through at my time, meeting Jamie and the others, to Jamie trying to send me back, to us ending up here.

"You went through two different times?"

"I did."

"And your husband was trying to send you back. To your own time and your first husband."

"Yes," talking of Jamie makes the deep ache, the emptiness I feel outside of his presence, so much worse.

"You love him. Your union was a love match."

"Not at first, but yes I love him. I love him a lot."

 

From Highlander to Gladiator Chapter 7 A Conversation

Claire

Tianna pulled her pallet up close to mine. As long as we whisper, we can now talk without being overheard. 

“Tianna, how do you know the language I speak?”

“That is a gift from my mother. She taught me. I felt it a gift from the gods so we could talk without being overheard. I haven’t spoke it or heard it spoke since the gods took her.”

“Your mother is passed on then?” Damn, she had to have been a fellow time traveler.

“Yes. When I was thirteen. I am eighteen now. I haven’t even thought of..how do you know it? The secret language?” I have to be careful here. The witch trial fresh in my mind. But, in some ways, this time is more tolerant of strange tales then Jamie’s was. And her mum had to be a traveler. I take a leap and a chance. “Tianna, did your mother ever speak of different places or different times?”

Her eyes, dim in the moonlight, brighten. “You are one too. She said that others would come who knew the secrets of the Stones. I didn’t dare believe. They thought her mad. Said the gods had afflicted her. I didn’t wish to be called mad too. But you, who the gods have gifted with healing, you are not mad. So, she wasn’t.”

“No, she wasn’t. What happened to your mother, if it isn’t to painful to talk about.”

“She got ill. None of the healers could heal her. The fever carried her away.”

“I am sorry. I lost both my parents at five. I had an uncle who raised me.”

“You were blessed by the gods. I was born here so when mother died, I stayed. Do you know why the gods brought you here? From where and when did you come?”

I tell her, all. I don’t know how much she understands. But, I tell her all. From falling through at my time, meeting Jamie and the others, to Jamie trying to send me back, to us ending up here.

“You went through two different times?”

“I did.”

“And your husband was trying to send you back. To your own time and your first husband.”

“Yes,” talking of Jamie makes the deep ache, the emptiness I feel outside of his presence, so much worse.

“You love him. Your union was a love match.”

“Not at first, but yes I love him. I love him a lot.”

“It is why he came through with you. But why have you traveled twice. No once. The first was to meet Jamie. But this time..”

“I don’t know Tianna. But I must find him. And we must get home.”


	9. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, is once again, tested in the arena.

With a sword in each hand, I am pushed vack into the center of the Arena. The gruff instruction was to, " show what I can do with them." Weel, one thing I ken is how to fight with a sword. The man standing.before me isn't Pollux but another. He is just a bit taller then myself and stands with swords in each of his hands. He grins at me, revealing several missing teeth before bowing and then lifting his swords up. Okay then.

Growing up the nephew of the Mackenzie war chief has it's advantages. One being, I ken exactly how to sword fight. I decide that the best way out of this current situation I am in is to show my opponent and those watching, just how well I have been taught. I return the bow and lift my own blades up. It is on.

The clash of steel meeting steel and our heavy breathing is al that is heard for awhile. I block every move he makes. He blocks all of mine. I fling my hair out of my eyes and lift my swowd again. I can move as freely in the strange Roman clothes as I was able to in my kilt. I am glat they are not partial to breeks. He catches one of his blades on my hand and blood wells up. Not a major wound. He has just reopened a cut from the first fight. I use it. Pull back and act like it is worse then it is. This causes him to drop his guard. A brief opening is all I need. The tip of my blade finds a spot just under his shoulder. Tisn't an auld wound I set bleeding. I draw fresh blood.

"Enough!" The voice of the man that pushed me forward calls out. I allow my arms to relax but keep a hold of the blades in case my opponent dinna heed the call to stop. He does allowing his own arms to similarly fall.

We are directed to different cells. I find food waiting. Nae meat but a big stone bowl of vegtables and beans as well as a chunk of fresh bread. I start to eat and the same auld woman comes in and treats my hand. I nod my thanks and am rewarded with a small smile. 

Pollux is lead in soon after. He takes a seat beside me. "Good job out there. Very few draw blood on Maxim."

"Thank ye. I was taught by my uncle. He was a warrior."

"He taught you well."

"Yes. Do you know what they are doing?"

"Yes, they are testing you. To see what kind of gladiator you will be. Since you have done well in hand to hand and swords" they may train you for both."

"Gladiator! They wish me to fight others to the death!"

"Yes. And you will. You are a Christ following slave my friend. You will do as ordered. Look, I know you want to rescue your wife. I want to help. But, it make take some time. We will do as we are told. Prove our worth and then make a move."


	10. The Master's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency. A talk with Tianna. A way to proof herself.

I lay awake half the night. My mind keeps going over what Tianna told me. The incredulous fact that I meet the daughter of a fellow time traveler, in this time and circumstance; it was to increadible to be a coincidence. But, what did it all mean? What brought Jamie and I here? Jamie! I miss me husband badly. I pray he is okay and is also looking for a way back to me. Somewhere in the middle of the prayer, I fall asleep.

Morning comes with the first rays of sun hitting my closed eye lids. I groan as I feel Tianna's hands pulling on my arm. 

"Time to get up Claire. The master wants us in the kitchen." With a groan, I follow her and the other girls. He assembles us all in the kitchen. When the last enter, he starts to talk.

"There is to be a banquet," Tianna translates out of the side of her mouth. "We are all to prepare for it by cleaning every inch of the house. Cooking and baking. And, the seamstress is to make new clothing for the family." Her translating reminds me of when Jamie had done the same for me at Castle Leoch as the storyteller sung. I feel a sharp pain deep inside. I missed him so very much.

The master gestures for Tianna. She instructs me to wait. I do as the others spread out to start preparing for the banquet. They talk for a few minutes. She then returns as he heads out.

"He wishes me to go to the market to pick out fabric for his wifes and daughters new dresses. I convinced him to let you come too. You need to know of the market after all."

"Brilliant."

We head into the early morning and towards the market. We chat freely knowing no one will be able to understand us. 

"Do you know anything about your father? If he was a traveler also?" I ask as we approach the market stalls. I have the feeling of being watched. I turn several times but see nothing suspicious.

"I don't know. All my mother told me was that he was a good man. I don't even know if he is alive." 

"I am sorry Tianna."

"We are here. Ahh see, they have a good selection." We walk over to the stall filled with various bolts of fabric. Tianna switches back to Latin as she begins to bargin with the seller. I pay close attention knowing I will be expected to do the same. She haggles her down to an acceptable price and the fabric is cut and packaged. She pays, takes the bundle and we turn to leave. I still feel the 'hair on the back of my head standing up" feeling of being watched. I look around sveral times but still see nothing. There is a sudden commotion. We turns to see several men beating up on another. We stand stone still unsure what to do, how to help. Finally, the gang leaves their victim in a heap on the cobblestone. I rush over to him. Tianna's gasp has me looking up from my newest patient.

"Tis the master's son." She explains. He is a heap of bruises and lumps. They don't concern me. But, he is bleeding from somewhere.. I quickly assess him and find the source. A gash from just under his knee down to just above his ankle. I know if I can't get the bleeding stopped, that he will bleed out in front of us. I rip the bottom of my dress off and make a quick tourniquet at his ankle.

"What do you need?" Tianna would make a grand nurse.

"As much clean cloth as you can find. Hurry if you want him to survive." She runs toward the fabric stall.


	11. Fighting Gives Ye A Terrible Cockstand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight and an erotic dream.  
> NSFW for sex and violence.

After Pollux was lead back to his own cell, I ate the food that had been placed in front of me. Again, no meat but enough beans, vegtables, and bread to be filling. Full, I lay down and try to sleep. My mind is full of thoughts of Claire. I fear for her, alone in this strange time. I do all I can, handing her over to ONE greater then myself. I fall asleep praying for her.

Early morning light wakes me. I stand just as a man I had seen at the fight yesterday comes up. He walks up and opens the door gesturing me to follow him. I do and am lead into the biggest room I have ever been in in this arena. The man that I am presented to has a different air about him. A man of importance. I bow before him and he smiles at me and the other man.

"The one I was telling you about master. He drew blood from Pollux and Magnum." 

"Hmmm. I see. He is a big brawl man. Train him with fists and swords." The man that brought me in bows low and backs out if the room. I follow his lead. Pollux was right. Now what, I wonder. I soon find out. 

Lead back into the arena, I come face to face with a man a bit taller then me. His knuckles are scarred and his nose has been broken. When he sneers at me, I see he has several missing teeth. He looks me up and down and lifts his fists face high. I copy his stance.

"Fight!" Echoes across the space around us. I punch out, hitting his mouth. Blood blooms from his mouth. When he spits, I see he has bite his tongue quite deeply. I back away giving him time to recover. But, this is nae the Highlands and it is a major mistake. His fist explodes into my stomach and I lose my breath. Doubled over, gasping for air, I feel his blows reign down on my head and neck. There is only one move left to me. Still bent over, I punch up as hard as I can. I make contact with his bullocks as hard as I can. The blows stop abruptly. My opponent hits the ground hard. I feel the force of it through my bare feet. I step back.

"Finish him." A gruff voice says. I look around and meet the eyes of the gladiator master.

"I..ye wish for me to kill him?"

"No. Just finish him. Make sure he recalls you."

It is wrong. Once yer enemy is down, the fight is over. Tis how I was trained. But, again, this is nae home. I must survive and return to Claire. See her safe. I step back over to him. 

He still lays withering on the ground. I say a silent prayer for forgiveness before I lift my leg. I kick his back, arse, and curled legs. He manages to get back on his knees and punches out, aiming for my own bullocks. I sidestep and punch him hard in the face, re-breaking his nose. Blood splatters everywhere. He grabs my legs, pulling me down on to the ground with him. We are soon wrestling across the open yard. He lands a few good blows, blacking my eye and splitting my lip. But, by the time we hear," Cease!", he was the one who is a bloody mess. Both eyes swollen shut, a few more teeth missing, his right ear bleeds from a cut. He will piss blood for awhile from the blows to his kidneys.

He isn't the only one I am made to fight throughout that long day. By the time the sun is setting and I am lead back to my cell, I am a mass of bruises and open wounds. The auld lady comes to tend me and leaves me supper. I eat gingerly, through a swollen, sore mouth. After, all I have the energy for is to fall into the pallet in the corner of the room and fall into an exhausted sleep, a prayer for Claire on my bloody lips.

××××××

It is her! I am sure of it. Her curly hair is unmistakable. I hurry to catch up with her. I call out her name. She turns and stops. "Jamie?"

"Oh Claire. Oh my God, Claire." I place my hands on her arms and she grabs me close, sobbing against me. I hold her as tight as I can, leading both away from the public street. I back her against a stone wall in the alley and take her lips. We kiss as if we had been starving. We had been. The hunger for her had clawed at me, driving me as I fought. Trying to use the lust of the fight to drown out the lust for her. 

She pushes closer and I come to the awareness that she wears naught but a short toga. Ah Dhai. My cock presses eagerly against her. She groans and grinds against me. Those wee noises I had missed so much! I must hear more. 

My hand works between us, lifting the edge of her toga and finding her, Claire. Just the soft, wet heat of my wife. She breathes my name as I work my fingers into her. "Right there! Oh bloody hell, don't stop." 

Oh, I crave the feel of her falling apart around my hand like she had the last time I had loved her. I move my fingers faster. Her mouth is hot against my neck as she pants out words without meaning against my skin as she gets closer.

"Yes! Oh yes Jamie!" And there it is. The feel of her quivering and shaking under me. "Now! I need you inside me right now." I lift the edge of my own toga and press into her. "Oh Christ! Right there! Yes Jamie. Faster! Harder! I need you so much."

I need her to. Oh do I! I turn us around so she is protected from the stones and start to thrust. Her legs lift up and I grap her arse holding her against me as she meets me thrust for thrust. It is the must exquisite feeling being completely inside her, feeling my bawls hit her arse with each thrust. And she wants more! Pressing closer each time.

"Deeper! Oh Jamie, I need all of you!" I press my back against the stone for leavage as I lift her higher and drive myself in deeper. "Ohhhh just like that. Oh baby! I am cumming!" I feel her everywhere, pulling, hungry, and so wet. It is all I can take. I thrust up once more and spill myself deep in her. 

"I love you, Claire." I call out.

++++++

I wake, gasping, cock in hand. I have spilled my seed all over my hand. A dream! Ah Dhai, a dream. I look around with wild eyes. "Claire, oh Claire. I need you."


	12. Time To Prove Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire works to save the life of the master's son.

Holding tight to both the improvised tourniquet and the clothe covering the wound, I waited for help to transport him home where I could properly fix him. Within around ten minutes, by my reckoning, several men brought a litter, a type of stretcher. That will do, I think. But when I try to join my patient, to keep firm pressure on his wound, I am rebuffed. I ask Tianna to explain that I must be allowed to keep presssure on the wound. She does but I can tell they don't believe her. So, I let up on the tourniquet and the pressure of my hands and watched their faces as the blood flowed. I am quickly gestured on and resume pressure.   
.  
His mother comes wailing out at the sight of her son, pale and lifeless looking. I tell Tianna to tell her that he will be okay. I direct my patient to be placed down on the floor of the first room of the house. In full medic mode, I ask Tianna for what I need to fix my patient. First poppy to put him to sleep so I can repair the wound without pain.

After he is sufficiently drugged, I request more clean white cloth, honey to coat the wound after it is stitched, needle and threat and alcohol to sterilize it and the wound. It is all brought to me.

Even through to poppy haze, he groans and hisses with the application of the alcohol to his wound. I asks the men assisting to hold his leg tight and relentlessly pour more in. I let it bleed freely for a few precious seconds to clear the wound before firmly reapplying pressure. Now to stitch it up. 

The needle and threat is dipped into alcohol. Tianna is at my side ready to hand me whatever I need. Again, I think she would make a grand field nurse. And I think no more. Letting years of training and experience take over, I place stitch after stitch. In and out. Pull tight. Swap that spot of blood. Move on. I couldn't tell you how long it takes. Couldn't tell how many stitches I placed. Only that when I went to stand after, my legs were numb from hips to feet and almost gave out. 

I looked up after coating the closed wound with honey and winding clean cloth over it to keep the bugs away. I find the entire household had gathered to watch my surgery. I see looks of awe and wonder.

"Gifted of the gods." "A true healer." "A life saver." Are some of the mummurs I overhear as I request clean water to wash my hands. As I watch the water turn pink as the blood is cleaned off, I notice something missing from my hand. Frank's ring is gone! Where and how, I don't know. Was it when I first laid hands on my patient? When we were placed on the litter? During the trip back here?

I stumble to my assigned area after seeing myself cleaned up and my patient settled. I hit the pallet and allow myself to grief my losses. Frank's ring being the latest. The loss of my own time, Jamie's time, Jamie himself, Frank, and now Frank's ring. I fall asleep weeping and dream of my Uncle Lamb for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream is important.


	13. Claire!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Pollux have some free time. They talk faith. Jamie sees Claire.

It took some to fall back to sleep. The dreams had me on edge and aching for my wife. I settled by praying for her safety and my need to see her. To see that she is safe. I, once again, drift off to sleep in the middle.

I am shook awake at day break. I groan, sore from the fights the day before and the broken sleep. I cautiously open my eyes, and am relieved to see Pollux. He brings food, something like oat cakes and figs. We eat and he explains that it is a half moon and the Gladiator trainees, us, are off for the day. And, as my mentor, a role I didn't ken he has, he has received permission to accompany me through the city. We are free, if only for the day!

We head out after breaking the fast. Free from the listening ears of the others, we are able to discuss our mutual faith.

"It was a Jew, a man named Silas, who told me about Jesus. I didn't understand at first. A god who would die for his creation. But, he explained it wasn't a god but the God. And it was done out of love. Love, that was the key, you see. I was born a slave. Haven't known else. I vaguely recall my mother's touch but naught of my father. And love," he strugs as we head towards the market place," love I didn't know a thing about. But, to hear that this God-man came to earth out of love for me and died in my place and that this jewish man risk his life to tell me about Him, well, it didn't take long until I was following His Way. How about you? How long have you been a follower of the Christ?"

I know I must be careful here. A friend and fellow believer he is but, I can't tell him of a time where being a Christian, and that term isn't yet used a lot, is ordinary. "As long as I can remember."

"That is good. But you must be careful. Us Romans, not I anymore but most, believe in multiple gods and a follower of the One God aren't welcome, as you and your wife found out."

"Aye, errr yes. I know. Where are we going?"

"Into the market place. It is a good place to gather." I nod. A good place maybe to seek news of Claire. That she will be alright, please God!

And suddenly, it is before us. Like a picture out of an ancient book come alive. The stalls, live and butchered animals, the smells of spices and herbs, the bright colored cloth and pottery.

"Pollux, do you think I can find news of my wife here?"

"Maybe. With some careful questions. You say she is a healer?"

"Yes, a grand one." He nods and we move farther into the market proper. 

"That will help. Her name?"

"Claire." And it is like saying her name, brought her to me. For suddenly she is there! Her and another wonan. They are at a fabric stall, their backs turned from us. I stop, to shocked to move. Barely breathing.

"Rufus," I hear Pollux say but can't answer. Not at first.

"She....oh saints, she is..right there!" I point with shaking finger to the stall where they still finger fabric. It is seven stalls away. I can get to her in minutes! I take a step, my frozen legs unlocking at the thought of her in my arms, my hands buried in her hair. Another, and I feel Pollux hand grab my arm. I go to pull away.

"Ye fool, let me go. My wife is right there."

"I see. She wears the clothing of a slave."

"Yes as do we! Let me go!" Friend or nae, I would have laid him out. Had he not said,

"You will kill her. Listen, slaves are not allowed marriage. If you claim her, you will both die."

"But," I feel my heart shatter.

"I know. Look Rufus, you know she is alive. Alive and in a position to be out. That means she is trusted. I promise you brother, I will help you get to her. Just can't now." I groan. She is so close but also untouchable, unobtainable. "Come. She can't see you." He pulls me away. I keep my eye on her until she is out of sight. She turns several times. I will her to see me. I am both disappointed and relieved that she doesn't.


	14. Frank's Ring and a Warning and a New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Tianna about a dream she had of her Uncle Lambert, Frank's ring, and a warning. She gets a new name.

Sleep in next to impossible. To many thoughts running through my head. The Master's son. The strange feeling of being watched. Frank's missing ring. The strange dream. And above it all, my yearning for Jamie. I need my husband. With a deep sigh, I slip out of the pallet and head to the courtyard just passed the slave quarters. Tianna had told me the first night that not all masters allow their slaves ( and how it hurts to refer to myself thus!) this freedom. Tonight, I am glad ours does. I take a seat on the bench and glaze up at the stars. It is a comfort to know they are unchanging. That in the 20th Century, Frank could be looking up at the same and in this time, Jamie could. I eventually worked my way back to my pallet. My re-entrance disturbs Tianna. 

"What?" She mumbles.

"Go back to sleep. It is fine." It isn't but she does and that is good. I lay wake beside her most of the night. I just start to drift back off when the sun raises and we are ordered up. 

"The Master wishes to see you." I am informed before my eyes are barely opened. I request that Tianna accompany me as translator and we both head in.

×××××

"You are gifted of the gods and they gifted my household with you. You are a great and mighty healer and my son lives because of you. I and his mother thank you." I bow low at this. "You will be called Alba." Tianna translates this with a slight gasp. I bow low again. He waves us out.

"Wot?" I know the name means something and pray it is positive.

"You are renamed 'white lady'. It is a grand honor and makes you the healer of the house."

"That is good."

"Very. It keeps you safe. Our master is a great man. None will harm a great healer in his household. May I ask?" I look at her, eye brows raised. "Why you were so restless?"

"I had a dream."

"Can you share? They mean something."

"This one did. It was a warning."

××××××××

"My Uncle Lamb raised me. My parents died when I was quite young. He was an archeologist." At Tianna's blank look, I go on to explain. "He studied the past. Through artifacts." I pick up a stone cup holding it up. "This two thousand years from now, may be dug up to help tell people,like my uncle, about this time and her people."

"I..that is amazing."

"It is. But, my dream. My uncle was here, in this area. Him and his assistants. I had already left to study medicine, ahhh healing. So I didn't know about him finding my ring. Well, not him. One of his assistants found it and brought it to him. A modern ring you see, found in the midst of an ancient dig. It was a fascinating find. Made more so by the inscription in it. FWR and CEB. My husband and I's initials. I had already started dating Frank by this time. He knew but didn't tell me. How was he to say," I fear you will somehow end up in first century Rome." No, he didn't tell me. He did tell me to be careful. To be mindful around any area that felt strange. A warning I wish I would have heeded."


	15. Faunus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets some friends and a possible enemy

I hate walking away from her. It takes more strength then I knew I had to turn my back and follow Pollux out of the the marketplace. Every step that I took that took me farther away from her was painful

It felt like my feet are covered in lead instead of the leather of the sandals. I know he is telling the truth about putting her life in danger by approaching her. That is the only thing that keeps me moving. That, and the knowledge that she has a friend with her. She is okay. At least for now. I lift a prayer to heaven thanking God for the mercy of a glimpse of her and the knowledge that she is okay. I also petition heaven that we will soon be reunited.

"Come Rufus, we will have a drink with some friends I wish to introduce you too."

A drink sounds good and friends are always welcome. So, I follow him into the dim stonw building. The smell of yeast and barley is comforting. I pray I can find a distraction from the worry over Claire and this whole improbable situation. We head to the back and a group of men well in their cups.

"This is Jamie, know to all as Rufus. He is a fellow trainee and Believer." Pollux introduces me.

"A believer? How do you know that for sure Pollux?" One of the men asks.

"I saw him praying before our first fight. He finished by crossing himself."

"Ahhh. Well welcome fellow follower of the Christ." The questioning man greets me. I smile, bowing low and Pollux and I join them around the table. A drink is placed in my hand. All the men seem to accept me. Barring one. He watches me with suspicious eyes. I have seen eyes like his one other time. I feel a chill cross my back.

"He drew blood on Magnus." Pollux is saying and I break the strange eye contact and turn back towards my friend.

"That is quite impressive. How did you do it?" One of the other man asks. I tell the story of the fight. Stretching out the details in the best Scottish story telling tradition. The men are all laughing and offering toasts when I finish. Even the strange one. But, the laughter doesn't reach his cold eyes. 

The other men tell stories of fights won and lost, women bedded, and other happens over the previous month. We have a grand time. I keep a close eye on the one man that still seems seperate from the rest. Eventually, I lean over and whisper to Pollux asking his name.

"Faunus. Why?" I canna tell him my thoughts. He trust the man. I shrug and tell him I just wondered. But, I make a vow to keep his name and face clear in my mind. In case anything were to happen to these good men.


	16. A Stranger at the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Tianna meet a stranger at the market. She checks on her patient and becomes morw fully Alba.

It was a relief to really be able to talk with someone. To have someone who, though she doesn't understand completely, understands enough. I feel a bit freer and lighter as Tianna and I make our way down the long hall that leads to the master's son's room. I need to check on his wound and need Tianna to translate. I am picking up more and more latin but not enough to be to communicate freely yet.

He lays, his leg stretched out. He is pale but not alarmly so. I ask Tianna to explain to him and the women that hover around him that I, Alba, need to check him. She does and I see looks of shock turning to awe, cross their faces. The women mummur, eyes down, and leave the room bowing. I look to Tianna, eyes raised. What had she told them?

"I told them you have been re-named, Alba. They understand fine what , white lady, means. They show the respect due a healer of the house." 

I nod understanding before turning to my patient. I ask her to explain to him that I would be checking his wound and to ask him how he feels, if he is in pain. She reports he understands and is not in a lot of pain. I slowly unwrap the bandages. I wipe the honey off and check the area for signs of a budding infection. There aren't any, to my profound relief. A bit of red around the stitches that is neither tender or hot to the touch. I am satisfied by this and his steady pulse under my hand. 

I apply more honey and re-wrap it. I tell him, through Tianna, that he needs to stay off it and that I will be back to check it tomorrow. He expresses his thanks and Tianna and I leave the room. I check the supply of herbs in the little room I have been assigned to store them in. I find I am way low on willow bark, garlic heads, and a few others.

"We can ask." We.request and get permission to approach the master. I explain what I need and why. He grants permission and we are presented with several coins. We thank him and bow our way out of the room.

It is a beautiful, sunny day. Being out in it, to do a job that I know I was called to do, feels wonderful. I still ache for what is lost, my time, Frank and his ring. And for what is temporarily lost, Jamie, his time, and our freedom. Even so, being out with a friend, free to shop, to prepare to heal, it does help.

Again, I feel that we are.being watched. It isn't the same person though. I can't say how I know this. I just do. As we move through the stalls, I search for whoever it is. Finally, we turn a corner, and there he is. I don't know his name, but know he has been the one watching. I sense no threat from him. He is a short, toad looking man. He meets Tianna and I's glance with a smile.


	17. Sparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Pollux do some sparing. There is news of the gala.

After making a mental note of Faunus' name, I allow my mind to drift. As usual, it drifts to Claire. She is safe, for now. That is a relief. A gift, I know. To have seen her is a gift. But, to have seen her and be unable to get close to her. To touch her. To allow her to know I am also alright. I understand why we can't but..

I come out of my mental fog to the realization that Pollux is speaking to me. I smile at him in apology. He smiles back. I can tell he ken's with whom my mind had been. He patiently repeats his offer.

"As your mentor, it is part of my job to see you trained. So, I was thinking about a bit of sparing. No drawing of blood. No breaking of bones. No hitting or kicking of bollocks. We both still might have the chance to start a family some day. Just a bit of practice."

"I would love to. Maybe it will take my mind off.." Claire..her name is my heart and her face is my soul.

"Yes. Let's be off Rufus."

We enter the eerily quiet Arena. I assume all the others are still out enjoying their time off. We walk to the center. Even with it just being practice I say a prayer and cross myself. Pollux smiles at this. He nods once to me before assuming a fighting stance. I nod back in copy him.

He parlays first. Punching out aiming for my chest. I easily dunk him and return punching up and over I make contact with the side of his jaw. He shakes It off and sweeps his leg out catching me right behind my knees. I hit hard. He kneels down beside me offering his hand to help me back up. When we are standing again we start to resume the sparring when the voice of the Gladiator master drifts out. 

" We have been invited to the banquet. I have heard if he is picked up some lovely beautiful new female slaves over the last month." He says to someone out of our sight. 

" I've heard the same."

" I wonder if Clare is one of the ones he's talking about." I say to Pollux.

" I don't know but I will try to find out for you."


	18. A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery man? Claire and Tianna prepare for the banquet.

I smiled at the man that was smiling at me. I raised to be polite and sensed no threat from him. On the contrary, he radiates a warmth that was quite comforting. I turn back to the collection of herbs. I knew their latin names, to read them. But pronunciation was different. I am quite thankful for the presence of Tianna.

"May I be of service, Madonna?" It is the strange man. He had popped up at my elbow as Tianna searched the bins a bit farther ahead.

"No, but I thank you." I start to walk away, to join Tianna, when it hits me. He had asked in English. Heavily French accented but, English never-the-less. "Wait! How do you know English?"

"I will tell you sometime when there aren't as many ears around. Stay safe Madonna." He slips away as easy as he had slipped in. I am left, slack-jawed, staring after him. 

"Come Alba. We must get the herbs and return. We've a lot to do to prepare for the banquet." Tianna is back at my side. I shake off the strange man to ponder later. The banquet. I have no idea what to expect and worry that I will mess up. Treating illness is no problem. Serving food on the other hand.


	19. Hope and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie dreams of Claire and has prayful memories of his lost family.  
> NSFW

I found some hope with the idea of a banquet. It could be what Claire and the lass she was with were shopping for. And if so, if that is were she was, then I may get a chance to see her, to talk to her. Please God! And Pollux, who had a lot more contacts then I do in this strange time had promised to try to find out what he could. I hold tight to the hope he can as I offer prayers up for her safety and our reunion as I fall asleep. As I have almost every night since being seperated from Claire, I dream of her.

××××××××

We are in the bath house. The strange hot room. I am alone at first. Once again stripped of all that makes me, me. My kilt, swords, knifes, shirt, and belt. I am left alone in the heat with instructions to bath. I start to when I here someone enter. I twist around, realizing that if it is an enemy that I am very vulnerable. Stripped of my weapons and clothing.

No enemy, it is Claire. And she is as bare as I am. Oh is she beautiful! Her ivory skin glows in the strange firelight.

"They can take all from you that you think makes you a man. But, they can't take this. Can't take us. Our love. Come, my husband, let's bath."

I touch her with trembling fingers. She trembles under my touch. Oh we must bath, as ordered. But first. I move my fingers across her breasts, finding her nipples hard under my fingertips. Her groans spurn me on. I move farther down, stroking the part of her that causes her wee noises to explode into screams. 

"Oh baby, I have missed you. Please. Please!" I speed my fingers as I kiss her. First her lips then her inviting nipple. "Yes! YesYesYes!Jamie!" Oh yes, that is it. I am Jamie, her husband, a Highlander, a Fraser, a Laird. I must not forget that. I lift her after and lower her into the steamy water. I cover her in the water. She covers me. We clean each other before the force that had drew us together, draws us to each other again. Her hands find my cock and begins to stroke it under the heat of the water.

"Sassanech please, don't stop!" I am hers. She is mine. No matter where or when we are. She doesn't until I feel on the verge of exploding. Then she draws me to the center of the universe nestled between her legs. What an incredible feeling becoming one amidst the heat, water, and steam. In the dark center of the world. We could be the last two people on the earth. Despite the incredible heat, I shudder and feel her do the same. We move like the waves we are creating as we draw each closer.

"Jamie, Jamie,Jamie, ILoveYou!!!" She cries as she collapses boneless against me.

"Claire mo Ghairde, ILoveYou!!!" I cry causing an echo around the chamber as I fill her.

I come back to myself slowly, my throat sore from crying out her name. My hand is covered with my spunk. And I am alone. A dream. But one that reminded me of something important. I am still James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, Husband of Claire, and Laird of Lallybroch. I must hold on to that no matter what. As much as I hold on to her.

 

I wipe my hand on a piece of cloth and roll back over on my back. I watch the stars overhead. They are the same where Claire is, where my family is. My family. I start to pray again for Jenny, Ian, and wee Jamie, for Rupert and Angus, for my mam's sister Aunt Jocasta, and even for my uncles Column and Dougal. 

I recall Dougal using me to make money for the Jacobites, a doomed cause. But, he doesn't ken that. The feel of my shirt being ripped off my back. The look of horror on Claire's face, naught for the scars, for his depraved actions. Ah Dougal. At least he did one thing right. He arranged my marriage. The gift of Claire makes all else he did forgiven.

She is all. I love her beyond reason and apparently, time. How else to explain us both passing through? The fact that I followed her here? If only we had a chance to properly express that love. To tell each other before being ripped away.

I close my eyes and once again ask God for her. For her safety and our reunion.


	20. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a similar dream. A very intense connection.

When we returned, we went immediately into the room set aside for the drying and preparing of the herbs. I made sure all was properly prepared. I then had to join Tianna and the others in kitchen duties. Not even Alba is exempted with a major banquet to prepare for. After helping scour, stir, mix, and scrub, I am near exhausted by the time we are released for bed. I gratefully fall into my pallet and into a deep sleep. It isn't dreamless. But, it isn't a vivid dream of Uncle Lamb. No, it is Jamie I meet in the land of Nod.

I am stripped of my 18th Century clothes and pushed into what feels like a steam room. I am told to bath. "Well," I think," at least it won't be a cold bath." I don't know how right I am. I stumble in completely nude.

I see him right away. Even in the dim light of the subterranean cave, I recognize the body of my husband. He turns when he hears me enter. I see him instinctively reach for the sword that should be at his side. He is as nude as I am so it isn't. 

"Jamie!" I call out. I see his stance and face relax as he recognizes me. "Claire!"

He is to me before I can take more then a few steps. He runs his hand over my face, in greeting and to make sure I am real. I know that is what he is thinking without him needing to utter a word. We are so connected. We are meant to be bathing, I know but..His roving hand slips down farther and finds my nipple. I have been aching for him. I feel, that he feels the same.

"Please Jamie. Please!" I need not ask him twice. His hand slips down farther and finds the center of my need. He begins the stroke me. My moans echo in the cavernous space. When he centers on my clit, they turn to pants. And when he kisses me deeply before claiming my nipple with his lips and teeth, it turns into his name said increasingly louder."YesYesYes!" Soon vibrates back on us as I cum hard.

"Claire, oh my love. Claire!" He groans out as he crushes me against him and lowers us both into the water. 

 

"Yes! I am Claire. Claire Elizabeth Fraser. His wife. 20th and 18th Century woman. Not Alba. She is a part I am playing. I must remember my true identity. Not lose track of me." All this goes through my mind as I take him in hand, stroking him from root to tip under the silky water. "Oh don't stop!" He groans out as his head falls back and his breathing speeds up. My husband! Oh how I have missed him. I take him right to the edge before guiding him into me. We both shudder in the heat of the cave at fhe joining. We move weightless in the water, spurring each other toward completion. The waves build like a budding orgasm.

"YesYesYes Jamie. I love you!" I cry out as I implode around him.

"Claire! Mo Ghariad, I love you!" He cries as he fills me.

"Jamie!" I gasp out as I come back to myself. One hand is between my leg. The other under the linen of my dress. The orgasm had been real and still echoes through my pelvis and tightens my nipples. JHRC! "Jamie." I whisper as tears drip down my face. I need him so badly.

When I wake the next morning, the dream still haunts me. But, I try to put it aside and focus on being Alba. It is the only way I know to stay safe until we find each other. I start by checking the master's son. He is healing quite nicely and I approve some simple exercise after changing his dressing. 

After, I return to the kitchen where banquet preparation is still in full swing. I am carefully shaping bread when I am called away to a medical emergency. One of the cooks has a burn on her hand. It is already blistering. I order it soaked in cold water as I run make to my make-shift surgery to prepare the proper soak I will need to wrap it in. I return and carefully wrap it up in the medicated linen. I have Tianna explain how to keep it clean and what to watch for. I dose her with willowbark tea for the pain. In the midst of this, we recieve a message. We are being summoned to the master's room. Tianna and I look at each other. Both praying whatever it is, it is not bad news.


	21. Sword Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows his sword skills. Pollux has news.

I am woken the next morning and told to eat quickly. Pollux brings bread and something he calls garrum and information. First that we would have sword drills today and that he had other news he would share after but there was no time now as we had to be in the arena. So, I quickly eat the bread dipping it in the fishy garrum sauce and follow him out.

My hands are sore from the sparring I did with Pollux yesterday and I rub them as we approach the arena. I have a feeling I will be first and wish to be prepared. The master steps up and loudly announces the rules.

1\. No kill shots  
2\. No cutting off of limbs.  
3\. No head shots.  
4\. We win by disarming.

I nod in understanding, bouncing from leg to leg loosing my body. I am right. I am handed two swords and moved to the center. My opponent is my size and nods to me as we await the order. "Fight" echoes out. I restrain the highlander in myself. I am patient, awaiting my opponent's move. He swings to the right and I block with my left. One benefit of being a lefty. He didn't expect that and it throws him off. I take advantage and bring my right sword up glancing his left hand. It falls open and he drops that sword. Now to disarm his right side. He holds his remaining sword with both hands and parlays up toward my head. I block this move by crossing both swords in front of me. I come back and, using both my swords swipe at his remaining one. It quickly falls joining its mate on the hard packed ground. "Finish" is heard and I lower my swords and bow to my opponent. He scrowls and turns away.

I am done but required to watch the other fighters. I watch intently noting the difference between the highlander style I have been taught and the Gladiator style I must learn. It takes hours. Even as I study my mind is occupied by Pollux's news and a constant prayer for Claire.

Finally, we are all finished and released to eat. Pollux joins me over a meal of grains and vegtables. I am more hungry for his news then food.

"The Gladiator master called me aside yesterday. I am to accompany him to the banquet. While there, I will seek the slave seen with your wife. I will ask her about the healer. I will get all the information I can and sent news of your well-being."

Knowing I canna go with him, this is the best news. As long as we know we are each okay.


	22. Master Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire officially meets Master Raymond. Who is he? Where/When is he from?

Tianna and I walk nervously into the master's chamber. You never know why we are summoned, whether it be good or bad. Tianna stands close translating in my ear as he explains the reason he called us. It seems his wife wishes there to be door mice for the banquet. We are being sent to get them. I don't ask, at the time, why such items will be needed. I fear the answer.

Tianna and I are dismissed and head back to the market. We wonder around in search of the elusive' door mice'. Tianna seems to be as lost on where to predure them as I am. This is when I run back into the strange man.

"Ah Madonna, you seem lost. May I offer assistance?"

"Thank you. My friend and I," I point to Tianna, a few stalls over, " were sent out to find door mice. Neither of us can seem to find them."

"Ah, I believe I can help." He leads me towards a stall a ways away from the others. "You are not from around here." It is a statement not an assumption and a look down at him," your accent and turn of phrase give you away." I nod, agreeing but offer no details. I am not sure I can trust him yet.

"Ahh, here we are." I purchase the door mice. As I am, once again I have a strong feeling of being watched.

"What is your name sir?"

"Master Raymond. And yours Madonna?"

"I am Claire Beauchamp Fraser, but called Alba here." He jerks at this. "Yes, Tianna says it means White Lady. It seems to be a powerful name."

"It is. It will offer you some protection." He looks around then, as if he too, senses being watched. "But be careful Claire. I am a bookbinder and always around. Seek me out if you need me." He kisses my hand and disappears in the crowd.


	23. A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets a possible dangerous stranger.

After eating and finding out what Pullox knew about the banquet, I head back to my room. Sleep is illusive and, after tossing and turning for a bit, I get up and decide to walk around the arena. I start to walk and pray, counting the decades of the rosary on my hands. Every hail Mary and Our Father is for Claire.

I am so wrapped up in my prayer walk that I don't notice I am not alone until I run into him. He swings at me before I notice his presence. I duck due to years of Highland training. I grab him before he has a chance to do any more mischief, pushing us both towards the torch light. There I am able to see his face but I can't place him amoung any of the men I have meet here. I let him go with a shrug thinking him a guard and walk back toward my room. 

The exercise, prayers, and mini fight have wore me out and I easy drift off to sleep. If I dream, I don't recall them the next morning. I awake to Pollux's greeting and the news that we are training in fists today. I sigh as I eat. I wish they would allow time for my hands to heal. That line of thought leads to Claire and, as instictvly as taken my next breath, I say a prayer for her as I finish breaking fast. On the way to the arena I mention to Pollux about my late night encounter. After describing him and being assured that my friend doesn't know him either, he warns me to be careful. I echo the same.

We report to the arena. A saving grace is that I am not first. It gives me time to watch the others as I work to losen my fists. After a few hours, I am up. I step up to an opponent I have yet to face. I have a vague idea that I have seen him before but can't place him. At the order," fight!" I let him make the first move. It is my habit in this strange place and time. It allows me to get a measure of the men I face. He fights dirty, going for my groin. Okay then. I block his shot and take it in the stomach. My return shots hit him in the same spot. Over and over. 

"Do you wish to surrender or must I knock you out, I ask him in Latin.

"Knock me out if you can." He sneers. As he wishes. My blow to his throat and chin throws his head back. The second puts him on the ground. Where he stays.


	24. Being Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire the healer, is called upon as the estate prepares for the banquet.

The door mice.are dropped off in the kitchen and.I take a.few minutes out in the courtyard. I walk around breathing in the fresh air as my mind goes over and over Master Raymond's and I l's conversation. I am trying to sort out why he is here and what he wants. Will he be.able to help Jamie.and.I? My.musing is interrupted by screaming. I try to ignore it.at first. But, when Tianna comes.running up to me and.informs me a slave has.been hurt, I know I must.pack.Claire away.and.become Alba. 

I hurry and follow her, asking what has happened. It seems he has managed to cut his thigh while sharpening one of the kitchen knifes. Tianna, quickly becoming a wonderful physicia's assistant, already has them watching the wound out when we arrive. 

"You recall what we needed to stitch up.the.master's son?" She nods and orders it brought. The wound is freely bleeding and.I order the.water washing stopped and a clean cloth brought. I press it tight to the gapping wound. The needle and.thread are dosed in alcohol and handed to me. I nod my thanks.and start to sew. I watch in satisfaction as the skin is brought back together. It takes only 6 stitches. I dose the.patient with willowbark tea and.his wound.with honey. I wrap his thigh in clean linens and.order him to bed for the day.

We are then directed to the huge great room. I asks Tianna what we are to do. She explains how to set the tables and how all to be arranged. We work silently the only sound is the clatter of dishes and cutlery being placed. When we are done and I step back and take in the room, I gasp. Tianna asks what is wrong.

"It is The Last Supper, come to live. Other then the lack of chairs. And, we knew Di'vinci got that wrong."

"What?"

"It will be a famous painting. In the future." I explain in English. "It is a shock to see the.setting.in real life."

"Oh I understand." We are feed and dismissed soon after. I head to the rooom and join the other women. They are.soon asleep. I lay sleepless for awhile. Everyday has more and more shocks. Master Raymond, door mice, and.Di'vinci coming to life just being the latest. I stare up at the stars and think of Jamie. I pray for him and review are life together as I fall asleep.


	25. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger has a name. But what is he about?

After I knocked out my opponent, I turn away. I am relieved when the master declares us done for the day. I am done in and need time to think. I walk ahead of the others and it takes a few minutes for Pollux to catch up to me. He asks if I am okay.

"No, my opponent.."

"He was the man from last night." He states.

"He was. And there is something in his eyes. I saw it when he stood back up today. There is something more then just anger at being bested. Something evil. I have seen it before. In anothers eyes. We need to be careful around him."

"Agree. I will try to find what I can about him."

"Thank you. Watch your back friend."

"You too."

I have trouble sleeping that night. Memories of BJR and fear for Claire, keep me from my rest. I finally get up and decide to walk the arena again. I am hyper aware of my surroundings. I walk the perimeter again saying prayers for Claire and the rest of my family. 

When the hand reaches for my arm, I turn swinging. Pollux voice stops me.

"It is me. It is okay Rufus. I've news of our stranger."

"What have you learned?"

"His name is Marcus. No one seems to know where he came from." Like me, I think. "I am trying to find out more."

"You did well. Listen Pollux, I am quite serious, be careful. There is something about him that raises all the hair on my body. And would you do me another favor?"

"Yes friend. What is it?"

"When you go to the banquet, please get a message to my wife, to Claire. Tell her about this Marcus and tell her he reminds me of someone else evil. And that she must watch her back. There is something wrong with him. I don't know what it is but.."

"I will. Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell her I love her."


	26. The Master's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is called to an emergency with the master's wife.

I am woken by a urgent tug on my arm. I look up expecting Tianna. But, the slave I see, though familiar, isn't her. She pulls at me, urgently saying something. That it is an emergency is obvious from her manner and the late hour. The cause is yet to be determined. I jump up, hold my finger up in the universal, wait , gesture, and go to wake Tianna. She groans but, after a few minutes, gets up. That is when we hear the scream.

Propelled into action, we all three race toward the source. A woman's scream of extreme pain, it echoes through the stones demanding to be answered. The healer in me, the Alba in me rushes to the source.

A young lady, in her late teens, lay withering, her protruding stomach giving me an idea of the source of her issue. Tianna explains that she woke up in pain, pain that comes like waves. I walk over and ask permission to touch her stomach. It is given. As I exam her, Tianna continues to explain that she is the master's second wife, the first having passed away and she is but eighteen. My exam confirms my initial diagnosis. She is very pregnant and probably in labor. I ask to look between her legs. She opens willingly.

The wetness of the amniotic fluid and the blood from her show, as well as, the protruding, opening cervix, leaves no doubt. 

"Tell her she is in labor. Her child is on the way." I direct and am shocked when Tianna does and she responds with," what child?" She didn't realize she was pregnant! Well, the reality is soon to hit her. 

"She needs to push with the next pain. The baby is crowning." I explain resting one hand on the baby's emerging head and the other on the mother's uterus to test the force of the contractions. She does as I feel the tightening from the base to the top. It is soon as tight as steele as my patient grunts and pushes. "Very good. Keep it up and the baby will soon be born." Tianna repeats the encouragement in latin as her servants scurry around the room, unsure what to do. 

"Tianna, tell them I need lots of clean clothe, some string, a sharp stone, a bowl, and some warm water." The room is soon cleared as they all run off, relieved to be directed.

"Here comes the head. Good. Now, stop pushing for a moment. Good. I must sweep out the mouth," I do, clearing the fluid and mucus out," good. Now you may push, yes I know it is hard," she wimpers and lets out a small scream as her child's shoulders start to emerge," we are almost there. Good girl. Okay, shoulders, here comes your child." The little boy slips into my hands. He looks up at me with wide eyes. I look back and give him a smile. "Welcome to the world." I clean the vernix and blood off of him and he starts to wail. As does his shocked mum when she hears him. I tie the cord and sever it with the sharpened stone. I wrap him in a clean clothe and hand him to his mum. The afterbirth is caught in the bowl. I do an examination. It is complete. None left behind. A success, albeit, surprise birth.

I show the new mum how to nurse and see the baby successfully started. I press on her flacid uterus, causing a cry from my patient.

"I am sorry. I must make sure it firms back up. So, the bleeding won't be to much." She nods understanding and submits to my painful manipulations. When her uterus has firmed and her son has passed his first urine and stool, I leave them, promising to return later that day to check on them. 

"Well, we will need to tell the master he has a new son. And on the day of this bloody banquet too." I mummor to Tianna as we head back to the room to change and clean up.

"Something to celebrate." Tianna says with a smile. Well, that is true.


	27. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollux gets Jamie's message to Claire. Once again, she proves herself as Alba.

Tianna and I head straight to the master's chamber to tell him of the birth of his son. I was a bit nervous and hold tightly to Tianna's hand as we approach. How will he take the news? It is a tad unexpected. 

We enter and, with Tianna translating, I explain that his wife has been safely delivered of a son she was unaware that she was carrying. He was understandably shocked. He asks many questions about the health of both his wife and the newborn. I am happy to be able to tell him all is well. He asks to see them and I explain that they both sleep but, I will back to check on them soon and will let him know when they are awake. He thanks me and, with immense joy, dismisses us. 

"Well, that went very well." I comment to Tianna as we leave heading to the dining hall to prepare for the banquet. 

"Yes. She delivered a healthy son. If she hadn't.."

"True. We are all blessed." The rest of the day until nightfall, we set up those things needed for the banquet. I find time to check on the new mum and new baby as well as his big brother. I also make sure all my herbs and medicines are ready. At one point, I catch Tianna shuddering beside me. I ask what is wrong. She inclines her head to a group of man getting progressively drunker.

"Keep a close eye on them. I have a strong feeling your healing gift will be needed."

"I will need you too."

"I will be here."

As the sun sets, and the master gets more and more into his cups, his bragging on me, gets louder and louder.

"A gift from the gods, she is. Saved my firstborn. And today, ahh today, she and my wife gifted me with another son." Cheers go up at this. I smile and look around for Tianna. I find her talking to one of the gladiator's. I smile again thinking she is someone she is acquainted with. 

She comes up after and says that the same guy wants to have a word with me. But before I can approach him, there is a commotion. One of the men that had been drinking for hours, pulls out a small knife and, without hesitation or warning, stabs the stomach of the man he had been arguing with. Two of the other men grap him and haul him away. I run towards his victim. Tianna looks at me and then runs off to get the supplies she knows I will need. I lift up his tunic and am relieved to see that, though the wound is deep and long, it isn't anywhere near any vital organs. I can repair it. 

I start by having the man drink a cup of wine mixed with quite a bit of laundum. I need him out. He is a big man and it takes awhile. When he starts to sway, I call on several men, including the one that Tianna says wishes to talk to me, to lower him down.

"Hold him down," I instruct," he may wake before I am done." They do and I get to work. I first pour quite a bit of the wine, mixed with some cider apple vinager, deep into the wound. Both being natural antibiotics, I pray they can help prevent infection. He groans and bucks some. "Hold him tight!" They do pressing him down. I am soon sewing. First pulling the deeper layers of skin together. Then the upper layer. I am lost in what I am doing. Time senses to have meaning. The people around me fade. It is just me, the patch of gapping skin, and my needle. Once again, I am Alba. After, I coat it with a thick amount of honey. I wrap the wound in fresh linen and instruct the men to carry him to an avaliable pallet to rest. That I will be in to check on him later.

I look up to see a ton of people watching. I hear the master say,' Didnt I tell you.'to someone. I pay him no heed realizing that my hands and dress are covered in blood. Tianna and I slip away to change. 

When we return, the man who Tianna had talked to, was waiting.

"You wished to talk to me?"

"Yes. I've a message for you. From Rufus." At my blank look he seems to recall something. He shakes his head. "My pardon ma'am. You know him as Jamie."

"Jamie! My Jamie."

"Yes ma'am. Your husband."

"He is well?" 

"Yes, he is anxious for you. Misses you terribly. Is trying to find away to you. He wanted me to tell you to be careful, that he misses you and loves you."

"Oh," I throw my arms around the stranger. "Oh. Thank you. Tell him that I miss and love him too. Terribly. And he is also to stay safe."

"I will."

"What is your name?"

"Pollux."

"Pollux, thank you. Thank you. Are you helping to keep him safe?"

"I am sure trying." I laugh and hug him again.


	28. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see through Jamie and Claire's respective master's make a deal that brings them back together.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

I was startled and just had the presence of mind to ask what he wanted. He doesn't respond verbally. He just punches me in the face. I am knocked over and my head starts to spin. By the time I come back to myself he is gone. I make a vow though. He will pay. 

Claire

When all settles down at the banquet, Tianna and I head off to check the new mother and child. Finding them doing well, we head back out. I am riding high with the news that Jamie is okay. Tianna seems a bit excited herself. I asks her what is going on. She explains that two of the men had left and returned. One being Pollux. I get excited too. Fearful that something has happened and also excited by the anticipation of good news. I instruct her to go and see if she can find out what is going on. She nods and hurries to do it.

Jamie

Pollux wakes me early the next morning. When he sees my face he looks shocked. I needn't tell him what happened. Just said ' Marcus'. It is enough and he shakes his head. I ken we must be weary of him but my biggest concern is what he found out about Claire.

"I spoke to her. It took some effort. But, when the man was stabbed and I came to assist. Your wife is an awesone healer. I have never seen the like. She had him fixed in no time. After, I finally got a chance to talk to her. I gave her your message. Oh, the relief on her face. She hugged me. Asked me to tell you to be safe, that she greatly missed you, and that she loves you."

I sag in relief. She is practicing her healing arts. It will help keep her safe. And, she loved me too. Married we are. But, had never spoken those words. "We must get her out of there." I state.

"Yes. And," he hesitates."Tianna."

"Who?"

"The lady you saw with her. The one I talked to first. We must get her out too. I, I know it may sound strange but, I love her. Only meeting the one time, you may think I can't know. But I do."

"I believe you. My da told me I would know the one God made for me when I saw her. It was so. From the moment I saw Claire, I saw no one else. It is the same for you. We will get them both out, somehow."

"I've a thought."

Claire

Tianna returns,face a glow. "I've grand news."

Jamie

"Aye?"

"Your wife is gifted. I've never seen a healer of her like. We need such talent here. If, we can convince the master to buy them, to be the official healers for the gladiators. Tianna is needed too. She is her apprentice and interpreter, your wife not knowing the latin. He has seen her work. He was there when she repaired the stab wound."

"A brilliant plan. Let's go talk to him now." It doesn't take much persuading, as Pollux had pointed out, he has seen her work.

"We need a healer. It will make us stronger. A grand idea men. Pollux, you will accompany me to speak with him." It was that simple.

"So, you see the gladiators need a healer. The other can be trained by her and can return then. And, if her services are needed here, she can be brought back for that need and then return."

"She is of great value to me."

"And to Rome. Think of the acculates you will recieve for providing a healer for the gladiators."

"Four thousand sestersii for both."

"A deal."

Claire

"The man that is with Pollux is the Gladiator master. He wants you as their healer and me as your apprentice. Our master has agreed. Tomorrow, we will be moved there. We will be living with the Gladiators!"

"Jamie! I will be near Jamie!"

"Yes. And I Pollux." We both squealed like teenagers and held each other close. I tried not to let the fact we were being sold like two heads of cattle bother me. I focused on the fact I was heading back to Jamie.

Jamie

"Well?" I ask when Pollux returns.

"They are coming. He agreed to sell them to our master. They will be here tomorrow."

I couldn't hold back my shout of joy.


	29. A New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Pollux and Claire and Tianna prepare for the reunion.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

Sleep came very hard that night. My mind is full of Claire. It is no surprise when I finally drift off and dream of her.

She is here. Claire. My Sassanech. In the room with me. We lay curled on the pallet together. She is telling me about her time at the other house. I tell her about training and my fear of not being able to kill in cold blood. This, the ability to really speak what is in my heart, is what I missed. Pollux is a good friend but he isn't Claire. My other half. The one who holds my secrets. I lay stroking her ivory skin that I have missed so much. She is telling me she has faith in me, in us, to find a way out before that happens. I am distracted by the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh.

"Jamie, how I have missed you." She sighs as my hand makes bigger and bigger circles. 

"I have missed you too. Let me show you how much."

"Please." She arches up urging my hand to touch her where she craves. I am happy to. I slip my hand into the soft wetness of her and she whispers my name while reaching for me at the same time.

"No mon ghairde. Let me just take care of you." She is as wet as a water lily. As hot as a peat fire. And, as I move two fingers into her and my thumb finds that special bit of flesh, she starts to move with my hand. Her breathing gets labored and her nipples poke out of the thin fabric that covers them.

"Jamie, fast. I am so close." I speed up my movements, my eyes locked on her. I watch them grow wide and turn darker as she finds her pleasure. 

"Oh Jamie." She moans out.

"Claire, oh my Claire."

I wake with an horrid cockstand and the feel of her still on my fingers. Soon, I remind myself. She will be here soon. Pollux arrives soon after and tells me we are off training today. We have been assigned to clean and prepare two rooms for the healer and her apprentice. I grin widely at him. We eat quickly and then hurry to the two rooms assigned to Claire and Tianna.

 

Claire

Sleep was next to impossible. Jamie! I would soon be back near my husband. It is a long night. But, I am so full of nervous anticipation the next day to feel tired. I focus on taken care of my three main patients, the master's two sons, older and youngest, and his wife. Tianna and I also prepare a lot of herbs for the treatment of burns. I know they will be needed with all the burns I have already treated. Mostly we wait.

 

Jamie

The room are nice. One big one with lot's of windows carved in and the other more standard sized with room for two pallets. I am shocked to see Marcus with another slave. I ask Pollux why he is here and, he says he had volunteered to help. I dinna trust this and have Pollux assign him and the other man the smaller room. I and Pollux work in the room I have already decided will make a fine surgery. I explain to Pollux my thinking.

"They can gtind medicine and herbs here." I explain pointing to the natural stone shelves in front of the windows where there will be plemty of natural light. "There is room to set up a bed here for their patients." I point to an open area by two of the windows.

I can see he gets my vision and after we have it clean, he leaves and returns with a table. He places it in front of the two windows. "I thought it easier to work with then a floor bed." He explains.

"It is perfect."

 

Claire.

At sunset we are called into the master's room. He explains we have been bought by another master that needs us to work with his gladiator trainees. But that, if needed here, we would return to work until the need is meet before returning. We nod understanding. We are told it is a great honor and the gods will smile on us and him. We nod again. At last, he tells us that two man would soon be here to get us. He dismissed us by telling us we would be missed. We smile and bow. I hold my gleeful smile until we are out of his presence. I will soon be with Jamie!

 

Jamie

When we are done cleaning, Pollux is informed that he will be accompanying our master to pick up the women. I am relieved. I worried that he might take Marcus, who I know is up to something. He assures me that he will see her and Tianna safely here. I wish him God speed and he reminds me to watch my back. Neither of us trust Marcus. He leaves with a smile, off to get our women. Claire will soon be here!

 

Claire.

It seems years but is only a few hours before we hear the sound we have been listening for, new male voices. We are soon called in and introduced to our new master. Pollux is with him. We bow reverntly to our old master and then our new. We are soon on our way. Heading to Jamie!


	30. Reunion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers are reunited!

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

After Pollux left, I am way to keyed up to wait quietly in my room. I start to pace, first back and forth in front of my little room. Fearing if I continue to walk the same ground, I will wear a hole in my sandles, I move farther out and start pacing the arena. I say prayers for Claire's safety and that Pollux and our master will hurry back with her.

I am lost in my prayers when I feel someone come up behind me. I turn in time to see Marcus behind me. He was trying to hit the back of my head! Enough! I grab his swingimg fist, twisting his hand behind his back, and place him on the ground.

"Why are you after me? What have I done to you? We don't even know each other." I question. I receive no answer only his ever present sneer. Then I hear Pollux, and he is forgotten.

Claire

We hurry towards are new assignment. I have no problem with this, anzious to see my husband again. I do look around as we rush by the stone buildings I had only seen as ruins. This is when I catch the eye of Master Raymond. He smiles and nods to us. We do the same.

We soon enter the huge arena. I look, with wide eyes. It is massive, with it's stone columns that seem to reach to heaven. It is lined with rooms, or cells, along the outer rim. We are lead to one of these as Pollux heads off. I pray he is going to tell Jamie of my arrival.

Jamie

"Are they?"

"They are. What?" He nods towards Marcus, getting up off the ground. I explain what happened. He shakes his head. "We must watch out for him and tell the ladies to do the same."

"Yes. I must see her."

Claire

Our new master leads us into an area with two rooms. He explains one is for our lounging and the other a treatment area. He explains we will get new togas, showing our status as healers. That they, and the rules he will explain to the gladiators, should protect us. He welcomes us to his service.and asks if there is anything we need. I request a list of herbs to start preparing and he nods and heads off to have them brought to us.

Jamie

"I know. We will figure out a way."

Claire

When he leaves, we look around. I smile when I enter the treatment area. Tianna sees.

"What is it?"

"Jamie help set up this room. See, the way the grinders and bowls are placed. It offers the best light. And the table makes a much better bed to work on then a pallet." My smile fades.

"He will get to you as soon as it is safe." She hugs me to her side. "Let's go look at the other room."

Jamie

"When the sun sets and all are in bed, you keep guard and I will sneak in to their room." 

"That is how we will do it."

Claire

As we head back into the treatment room, where the requested herbs had been delivered, I catch the eye of one of the gladiators. I shiver and turn away. There.was something evil in his eye. It reminds me of...but he couldn't have any connection, surely. I suddenly really wanted Jamie's arms around me.

We spent the day preparing herbs. The grinding, seeping, and preparing teas was soothing and familiar. But, the need for Jamie still fills my blood, heart, and thoughts. Come to me, my husband!

Jamie and Claire

Finally, the sun has set and our fellow trainees sleep. Pollux and I slip towards Claire and Tianna's rooms, keeping in the shadows. I am not surprised to see her up and still working. She awaits me. I watch her work, her back to me. Those riotous curls are free and.that wonderful round arse is so tempting under her toga. Oh, I had missed her. I catch the eye of the other woman, Tianna, and place my hand over my lips. She smiles and nods.

I am mixing clean linen strips in witch hazel to pre-make bandages when I hear his Scottish burr, a sound I had only heard in my dreams for the last few months.

"I told ye I would find ye." The linen flutters to the floor and I am in his arms. I burying myself in the strength of those arms, my face in his neck as my tears fall. "Shhhh mo ghairde. I am hear now."

Oh good the feel of her finally in my arms! That wonderful arse back under my hands. Her body pressed tight into mine. I had missed her terribly, a fact soon obvious to both of us as my cock hardens between us.

"I have missed you so much. I feel you have missed me just as.much."

"Aye, my Sassanech. But nae just the bedding."

"No, not just the bedding. I love you so much Jamie."

"And I ye Claire." She pulls away so she can really see me and I her. I take her hands firmly in mine and lift our joined hands to my lips. Wait, something is missing. I run my fingers over my silver ring and then over her bare finger on the other hand.

"I will tell you later."


	31. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire becomes Alba to the Gladiators. The rules for her a Tianna's protection are explained. Jamie and Pollux are assigned to protect them. Marcus is up to something

Jamie and Claire

Claire

I didn't want to let him go that night. It is only the knowledge that I will see him the next day that allows me to. After a few deep kisses and whispered words of love, I finally let him go and send him back to his own room. I fall asleep that night with a smile for the first time since we came into this time.

I am shaken awake by a unknown slave the next morning. I put my finger up requesting a moment and wake Tianna up. She explains that we are to be prepared to meet the master and gladiators. I smile and nod. Jamie! I will be with Jamie, at least in the same area.

We are taken to a room, where I am stripped of my old tunic, completely washed, and placed in a new tunic/ toga type dress. It ends at my knees and the top is covered in gold stitching. It seems symbolic of something. I will ask Tianna later. My hair is plaited back. Tianna is also washed and redressed. Her new tunic comes off her shoulder and is also topped with gold.

Jamie

I sleep well that night. I crave her by my side but, knowing she is just across the way and that I will see her the next day helps. I am woken by Pollux. He tells me he had told Tianna to tell Claire that I was to be called Rufus here. I ask why he didn't speak to Claire directly. He explains that she was being dressed. I nod understanding.

Claire

Tianna explains after we are alone again, that Pollux had approached her when I was being dressed and told her to tell me that I must only call Jamie, Rufus, around others to keep him safe. I smile, knowing it means 'red hair'. I ask her to tear up some more linen for bandages while I see what type of herbs we have ready.

We are soon called into the big arena to meet our future patients.

Jamie

After we break our fast, we are called to the arena to officially meet Alba and Tianna. The master is also going to go over the rules for their safety. I am happy to hear this.

Jamie and Claire

"This is Alba and her apprentice, Tianna. They are the healers the gods have provided for us. They will be treated with respect. There are some rules.

No. 1 They are not to be touched without their permission.

No 2 You are not to touch them while they are treating you.

And No 3 Alba will choose two from among you as personal protectors."

Claire

I see the man that had sent chils down my spine step forward and volunteer. Oh no! Not him. I know exactly who I want.

"I believe it is up to me." I say through Tianna. "And I choose Rufus and Pollux." 

Jamie

When the master announces the need for protectors and Marcus steps forward, I almost let my real relationship to Claire be known by stepping forward. But, oh my Sassanech is nae the meek and obedient type even in ancient Rome. She quickly lets it be known exactly who she wants. When she asks for Pollux and I, I step forward and bow low to her, as I had at our wedding. She smiles and courtsies. 

"It is decided. Rufus and Pollux, you to are responsible for the safety of Alba and Tianna. Let it be so." We bow to him and the ladies and are dismissed for training.

Claire

We return to our rooms and the work of medicine. I am relieved that Jamie and Pollux are our official protectors. That other man gives me seriously bad vibes.

Jamie

I am glad we are training in fist today. The need to hit something is intense. How could Marcus even think such a thing? Like I would let him near my wife! We only train half a day. Pollux and I talk at lunch.

"We must kerp a close eye on Marcus, with our ladies here." Pollux echoes my thoughts.

"Yes. I don't trust him at all. What did you think of Alba and Tianna's new dresses?"

"They are quite beautiful."

"Yes, Claire errr Alba's put me in mind of how lovely she looked on our wedding day. She was sae beautiful then too." I recall the beauty of her in the borrowed wedding gown. The way my heart pounded and my hands shook. The peace of her hand in mine. The unexpectedness of her leaning into our first kiss.

"She was just as beautiful?" Pollux asks. I had forgotten his presence.

"Oh aye. My heart yearned for her. But nae just my heart." I flush under this confession.

Pollux laughs. "Don't worry Rufus. I feel the same way about Tianna."


	32. A Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the trainees gets sick.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

I wake to the sound of someone getting sick. I jump up and head the direction it is coming from knowing that Claire would soon be arriving. Yes, I will risk getting whatever the lad has to spend a few seconds with my wife.

Claire

I am woken sometime late in the night. The early hour and the frantic pulling at my arm told me it was an emergancy. I quickly am up and waking Tianna. She is also quick to raise and says their is one of the trainees vomiting. I say a quick prayer that it isn't Jamie or Pollux as I gather mint for tea, a few pieces of ginger, a bit of lavender, and alcohol for sterilization. Tianna and I run out. 

Jamie

It seems all the gladiators have gathered around the poor lads door. I stand away. Claire had explained the idea of contagion and germs to me. I dinna understand it all but enough to have a healthy respect of sickness. I wish to see Claire but naught as her patient.

Claire

The man's door is surrounded. Christ! I will have more then one patient if I don't get them away. I storm up to them. I meet Jamie's eye as he pulls Pollux away. He was keeping a healthy distance, I am happy to see. I casually touch his hand as I pass.

Jamie

Oh, she is a bit angry. I have seen my wife this way before. I grab Pollux and pull him out of the way just as she reaches us. I feel her sweet hand touch mine as she passes. I want to draw her close but, ken it isn't the right time.

Claire

I order everyone out. I don't need this sickness spreading through the whole rank of men. They all clear out. I see Jamie linger outside and know that he is just waiting to make sure my order is obeyed. It is by all but the man who had given my the creepy feeling earlier.

Jamie

My fellow trainees are quick to obey. All but Marcus. My body tenses up when I see him linger by the bed of the sick man. I start forward to help him out when I hear Claire's voice raised in anger.

Claire

I know Jamie is still outside. It is this knowledge that allows me to stand up to this bully. That and the righteous indignation needed to be good at medicine.

"Hey you! Are you more special then the others. Get out!" Tianna translates with a bit less fire but, enough to get him moving with a sneer. Now to see what is up with our patient.

Jamie

After I see Marcus safely back to his own room, I follow behind him to make sure that is where he goes, I head back to my own room. I lay back down and listen to my wife's voice as she soothes the sick lad.

Claire

The room smells of vomit, even though it has been cleaned up. I breath through my nose as I kneel beside the man. I ask him his symptoms through Tianna. He explains he woke with horrid stomach pains before vomiting. I nod and explain to Tianna what we will need. I direct her that we need hot and cold water, clean linen, and empty basin, in case he is sick again. That I will make some mint tea and ginger water for his nausea. Cold compresses for the fever. The lavender would be placed around him to sooth and help him sleep. 

I place cold compresses on his forehead, under his arms, at his feet, and at his groin. We brew tea with the mint leaves. Tianna places lavender around him. I start soaking some ginger for his nausea and stomach pain. It is dawn before we start to get his retching under control. The good news is that is just a stomach bug. I and carefully checked his abdomen for signs of appendicitis or gallbladder. Thank God. I have no idea what I would have done if that had been the case.

Jamie

I doze off and on. The soothing sound of Claire's voice, sae close, was a deep comfort. Even as she discussed such things as vomiting and the poor lads stomach pain. I say prayers for her and the lad throughout the night.

Claire

Tianna returns from a trip to our surgery to fetch more mint, to find me leaning against the wall sleeping. She rightfully insists that I lay down for a bit. I gratefully do. I remond her that he is due for more mint tea. She smiles and reminds me that is what she went after. I recall nothing else for a few hours. When I wake, I find our patient looking a bit better. He has a more.natural color to his face. I ask him how he is feeling. He tells me a bit better. He is cooler to the touch. I offer some ginger water for hydration and promise if he can keep it down, he can have some thin broth. He smiles his understanding. 

Jamie

Confined to our room until the sickness is over, I only see anyone else when my meals are delivered. But that is okay. It gives my hands some time to heal. And all I need is the sound of my wife's voice. 

Claire

By the second morning, I know we are.on top of it. He is holding the teas, water, and broth down. His fever had broke in the middle of the night and hadn't returned. He also reports that his stomach pain was gone. He is weak and needs a few days of rest and light meals but then should be back to full health.

Jamie

I hear Claire tell Tianna that the lad is on the mend. I feel immense relief, both for the lad and for my wife. She has been up two days and needs her rest too. And, with the lad better, we will be allowed out and I will be able to see her.


	33. A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire share a bath. Very explicit.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

Finally, after two days and nights in the sickroom and with our patient on the mend, we are.able to gather the clothes, bowls, cups, and other bits and pieces of his treatment and leave for the fresh air. I stand outside, breathing deeply of it. I smell of sickness and am in desperate need of a good bathing. And just maybe some alone time with my husband. I am in desperate need of that too. I take a few more deep breaths and feel the strength of someone's eyes on me.

I turn thinking it Jamie. But, it isn't him. It is the creepy man, the one that reminds me of that bastard, BJR. I shudder and hurry to Tianna's and I's shared rooms. I find her sorting herbs. I go to help her and realise we are very low on both mint and ginger, and if this illness spreads.

Jamie

Finally free, I break fast outside with Pollux. It is nice to breath in fresh air. We sit and talk as, in my head, I am thinking of a way to get my wife alone. Somewhere where I can show her how much I have .missed her. Marcus passes us as we sit talking. The look on his face as he stumbed past us goes beyond his normal anger. It sents cold chills down my back.

Claire

"We must ask the master for.permission to go to the market and get more," I exain to Tianna., if his illness spreads. And I must get a bath, as must you. We.don't wish it spreading to us too."

"Yes. Let's go ask now."

We enter his chamber and explain what we need and why. He understands and sents a slave after Rufus and Pollux. 

Jamie

We are heading to the training ground when we are.intercepted by a slave that explains the master has need of us. We follow him in and see Claire and Tianna with him. Ahh, may be easier than I thought to get her alone.

Claire

When the men arrive, we all four head toward the bathing cave. I am thrilled there is actual hot water through hot springs avaliable. And thriled to have Jamie accompanying me. He walks as close as he can to me. He won't take my hand, not yet. But, I feel the heat raising off him. I want him in the worst way. When he draws Pollux and Tianna to the side abd has a quick conversation with them, and Tianna looks at me and giggle,; I know he has a plan. Thank God.

Jamie

It takes all that is in me not to press her against the nearest wall and damn the consequences. But, my dream kept me moving. My dream and the promise of privacy. When we get to the baths, I draw Pollux and Tianna to the side. I explain that I need some alone time and ask Pollux if he can guard both the bath we will be in and the one next to it the Tianna will be using. He agrees with a wide grin. I grin back and lead my wife into the depths of the cave. 

As soon as we are out of sight, I pull her to me for a scorching kiss. I press her gently against the wall. I dinna wish her hurt or marked her but, I must have her lips. I canna wait another second.

Claire

Within seconds of entering, I am pressed against both my husband's body and the wall behind. He kisses me breathless. I feel his erection against my leg. I want him just as bad. But, a bath has to be first. 

"Jamie," I groan out trying to get his attention.

"Claire, oh Christ, I dinna think I have ever wanted ye this much."

"I agree. But, bath first." He looks at me with lust filled eyes. "I have spent two days and nights in the presence of sickness. I don't want to give it to you."

Jamie

What she is saying nade sense. I groan and pull her over to the steam coming from the hot rocks and hot water. She gasps.

"Sassanech?"

"I have dreamed of this place. Being with you here."

"I have too." We stare at each other before she pulls her dress off. She stands bare before me for a minute before stepping into the hot water. With a deep groan, she sinks into it. I waste no time taken off my own clothes and joining her.

Claire

The hot water was heavenly. My husbands body tight up against me was even more so. He moved his hands up and down my back before finding my arse. He squeezes it tight and I squeak.

"I have woken up with terrible cockstands or with my seed covering my hand from dreaming of yer arse." He says into my ear as his hand moves farther down finding my slit. I jerk against him.

"Wanna make those dreams come true?"

"Oh God yes!" His hand begins to move stroking deeper. He adjusts us so he can reach my breasts. He draws one of my aching nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Jamie, Jesus! Please. Harder!"

Jamie

I dinna ken if she wanted me to move my finger or mouth harder, so I do both. Ahhh the wee noises she makes! I have missed them almost as much as I had the feel of her slippery as water weed under my fingers. As much as I had the taste and feel of her nipples under my tongue. I move to the other to give it the same attention. 

"Ohhhhh Jamie! There just there! Harder. Yessssss!" She shudders all around me as I bring her to completion. I lift up and find her dazed eyes. "Now! I need you inside me right now!" I slip my fingers out and my cock in. 

 

Claire

The orgasm was massive. The feel of Jamie filling me was even more. It is indescribably perfect. I feel my eyes fill with tears as he pulls me closer. I wrap my legs around his waist, my fingers deep into his curles. He groans out my name as he rocks against me, in me. 

"I love you, " I repeat against his neck with every breath. I want him to have that reassurance. I don't know what tomorrow will bring but, today we are together and one.

Jamie

Her words of love almost send me right over the edge. But, she must find her pleasure first. I pull us apart just far enough to reach between us. I place my hand over where we are joined. I stroke the place I did before.

"I love you mon ghairde. So much!" I speed up as she presses against my hand. "Come take your pleasure." She does, with a scream that echoes around the stone. I move a few more times and with a deep shudder and jerk, fill her with my seed.

Claire

We bath after. We scrub each others bodies, wash our hair in the hot water. I wonder idly if semen is good for our hair. I feel so content and relaxed in the womb-like sanctuary of the bathing cave. I know we can't stay forever. And, far to soon, we are drying each other off and redressing.

Jamie

I hate to leave. But, to keep her safe, we canna stay to long. We move out and meet back up with Pollux and Tianna. We all head towards the market. 

Claire

Tianna offers to re-plait my hair so no one knows what happened in the bath. I smile and thank her. She makes quick work of it and we are soon entering the market. I smile when I see Master Raymond.

"Come, there is someone you must meet." I tell Jamie and the others. I take his hand and lead him over. Pollux and Tianna follow.

"Madonna, how grand to see you again. And who is this?"

"Master Raymond, meet my husband, Jamie know as Rufus here., his mentor Pollux and my apprentice, Tianna. Master Raymond is a book binder who has come to my aid several times."

Jamie

When Claire first leads me to a strange man, my guard is immediately up. But, then the lad speaks in English! Who is he? A traveler too? And as we are introduced, he pays particular attention to Tianna. Naught in a way that is a threat to Pollux's feelings. Nae, in a way a parent would. The man is a true mystery.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. So, you have found him, at last?"

"Yes," Claire replies," I and Tianna are now the Alba and trainee for the Gladiators."

"That is a wonderful thing. Just recall, my offer stands. If you need me." He meets each of our eyes before nodding and moving away. Oh aye, there is something about him.


	34. A Dangerous Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is injured.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

 

I really didn't want to let him go when he dropped me back off at my rooms. I pulled him close and snuck in a few deep kisses and hugs that left us both wanting more. He groans when he finally pulls away. 

"Until later mo chariade." He whispers against my lips.

"Later?"

"Aye. I will find a way."

After, to distract myself and because it needed done, I instruct Tianna how to pull the mint leaves off and wrap them in bits of clean clothe to be ready to make tea with, when the need arises. We do the same with the ginger, seperating the heads, crushing it and wrapping it in more bits of clean clothe. If the sickness spreads, we are ready.

Jamie

To walk away from her is torture. After many kisses and tight hugs leave me with a terrible cockstand, I have the answer to the question I asked her the day after our wedding. It doesn't stop, the want of her. I have a find a way to finish what we re-started, and soon. But first, more training. In swords this time. 

As before, I am near the top. I disarm my opponent in no time, using the same Highlander techniques used for generations. I then stand back and watch the others. When Marcus steps up, you can feel the arrogance come off him in waves. That kind of pride is sure to lead to a fall. And sure enough. He tries to copy my moves without the decade of practice. His opponent sweeps low and cuts his leg. Blood immediately starts to flow.

"Get Alba!" Someone shouts.

"No! Pollux and I will take him to her."

Claire

Tianna are still working on the herbs when a slave runs in. "A trainee was cut. Bad." A quick prayer that it isn't Jamie runs through my mind as I start to gather supplies to head out. "No Alba. They are bringing him to you."

A sigh of relief when I see Jamie is one of the ones carrying him with Pollux turns into a groan when I see who the patient is. Him. The man with evil eyes. But, I am a professional. "Lay him on the table. Tianna, you know what we need. Hold him steady J..Rufus and Pollux." They nod and Tianna turns to get my stitching supplies. I whisper to Jamie," You won't leave."

"Not on your live." He assures me.

Jamie

As if I would leave her alone with him. I don't know if she senses the same malicious spirit in him I do, but, there is no way she and the lass will ever be alone with him. I tighten my grip as she asks Tianna for alcohol to pour in the wound. I ken it has something to do with germs. She had did the same to me the night we meet. I also ken it will hurt and hurt bad. 

"Hold him tight." I direct to Pollux. He does.

"What is his name?" Claire asks me.

"Marcus."

"Marcus, this will hurt. I must hurt you to help you." Tianna translates but his eyes never leave Claire. I tighten my grip as does Pollux. Then she pours the alcohol in. He screams like a lass before passing out.

"That will do." She says with satisfaction. I have nev' been more proud.

Claire

I don't like the way he is looking at me. I can see Jamie doesn't either. So, I make a medical and personal decision to use slightly more alcohol then is needed to clean and disinfect his wound. As I hoped, it knocks him out.

"Keep a tight hold. He may come to before I am done." They do. Tianna hands me the sterile needle and thread and I get to work. His wound is gruesome but simple stitches will fix it. Just a lot of them. I get to work. And as always, when I get busy, everything but the next stitch, the next knot, the next tight pull of skin to skin fades. I come back to the present when my patient starts to move. 

Jamie

I am awed by her skill as I watch, what appears to be magic, as the huge cut disappears with every move of her hands. I jerk my eyes away from her hands when Marcus starts to groan and move. I re-tighten my hold on his legs at the same time Claire orders," Hold him. I am almost done." A few more times her hand moves up and down pulling his wound tight. One final knot and she is finished. She looks up then, stretches her back, and says," Rufus, please go get me a small pot of honey." I look at her, the question in my eyes. "I will explain later." I nod, give Marcus a warning look, and look to Pollux a nod. He nods back. It is understood. He will look after her. I run out of the room.

Claire

After Jamie leaves, I turn to Tianna. "Please explain I am going to coat the wound with honey to keep swelling down. I will then wrap it. But he must stay off it for a few days. And, he will have to stay here."

"He will have to what!" Jamie had returned with the requested honey. He looks at me like I was insane. Tianna is translating. I move to the other side of the room.

"I get it. I feel it too. But, the wound was severe. I must moniter it for signs of infection."

"You will nae be alone. Pollux and I will keep guard as long as he is here."  
.  
"Thank you. For the offer and for understanding."

"I nae understand but, ye ken more. What I do understand is my," he lowers his voice so it is just above a whisper," wife, will naught be alone with him. Nor Tianna."

I smile and sneak a kiss before returning to my patient. I slather honey over the wound, losely wrap the wound, and have him drink water mixed with apple cider vinager and willow bark. When I move the cup away, I realize his hand is on my leg.

Jamie

The bastard was touching her! I had pulled Pollux aside to explain the need for guard duty and turned around to find his hand on her leg! I start forward but my wife was already handling it.

"I believe you were present when the master explained I wasn't to be touched. Now, remove your hand or I will have one of my guards do it." His eyes flip to me and he quickly removed his hand. 

"That was the only warning you will get. Lay a hand on either of these women again, and you will loss it." I inform him"

I take first watch.


	35. Marcus and the Master's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors abound and Marcus is moved. More trouble on the horizon?

Jamie and Claire

Claire

It is a long night. He must be monitored for fever and any other sign of infection. Thankfully, the next morning, there is neither. Tianna and I are up tearing more clothe for bandages, when I feel the weight of his eyes on my back. I shudder. Tianna sees it and asks what is wrong. I shrug it off. I will not give him the power he seeks. 

Later that morning, we are visted by a scribe. He inquiries after Marcus. I assume he has been sent to check on our care of him. I explain what we have done; the stitching, the bandages, the monitoring for any complications. He nods. My curiosity gets the best of me and I ask, though Tianna, if there is any other reason he asks.

"There are rumors that he has been after our master's daughter. If they were confirmed, he would be feed to the lions. Since she won't speak of it, he lives. But, our master wished to see you were safe."

"Please sent him our sincere thanks. And, you may let him know, that he may be moved back to his own room. He just requires bandage changes a few times a day." He nods, bows to us, and leaves.

Jamie

It was a verra long night. I refused to let Pollux take over guard duty until dawn. I just couldn't leave her at night with him. When I leave, after giving my wife a long kiss, under cover of the pre-dawn darkness, I head to the master. I ask for permission to sleep a few hours sleep before training. I explain that Pollux and I were doing our jobs guarding Alba and Tianna while Marcus was in their presence.

"A few hours. We will be training in fist today. I am glad they were guarded." He dismisses me and I wonder if it is just the evil he gives off or If he has another reason for being leery of him.

Claire

The scripe returns a few hours later. He tells us he is to be moved, that Rufus and Pollux will be picking him up. I am very happy and relieved to hear this. I tell him I will come and change his bandages. He starts to shake his head.

"No Alba. Our master wishes you to train a male slave in how to do that. He doesn't wish you or Tianna any more contact with him."

Jamie

I am woken by Pollux who explains we are task with taking Marcus back to his room. A task I am eager to do. We enter and, without conversation with Marcus, each take one of his arms and legs preparing to carry him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to your room by the master's orders." Pollux replies.

"So Alba will be joining me there to change my bandages?" The glee he shows at this thought and the way he looks at her, has me tightening my hands on his wrist and his injured leg to a painful degree. He grunts as Claire replies.

"No. The master had me train a male slave for that task." He grumbles loudly as we carry him out and place him roughly down on his pallet.

Claire

After Jamie and Pollux remove Marcus, Tianna and I get busy cleaning the treatment area, removing germs and his odor. I am carrying out some dirty bandages to the burn pile, when I run into Jamie. I drop them off before turning to him. He moves me into a sheltered area.

"I've only a moment. Have to train. Just had to have this," he drops his head and gently kisses me." And to tell you I am glad he is out of your care."

"Me too. I told the master he could be moved."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I was tired of feeling his stare on me. Brought all the hair up on my body."

"He dinna touch ye?"

"No. Your presence assured that he wouldn't. You and Pollox. Thank you."

"Ye ne' need thank me for looking after my wife. Must go." He pressed me to him and took my lips again. And then walked reluctantly away. I watched until he was out of sight.


	36. Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire find sometime together after she treats a trainee injured by Jamie.  
> A bit explicit

Jamie and Claire

Claire

I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to find a quiet, private spot and make love to him. But, I knew that would have to wait. I make sure the bandages had been added to the fire and start to walk back to towards my rooms. I am thinking of the small benched courtyard behind the arena. Would that work as a meeting place? Thinking thus, I turn towards the arena/ training area. I want to check it out and maybe find Jamie and make plans.

Jamie

Walking away from her gets harder each time. I leave a huge piece of myself behind as I walk reluctantly away. I will find a way to get more alone time with her. I head to the arena. The master nods to me and gestures me forward. I am up against a gladiator I have yet to face. I feel a bit sorry for him. He will bare the wrath that should, by rights go to Marcus. The nerve of him to touch her! He will pay. But first.

Claire

I am attracted to the sound of grunts and blows. They are training then. Good. I should get a glimpse of how they go about it. Will help with planning on what injuries to expect. 

I look around one of the columns to see Jamie and a unknown man. The fact that his hands hurt when he fists them is obvious to me. I know he won't complain. That he will do what is needed to keep us safe here. 

He is good. I watch as he punches his opponent in the stomach and follows up with a punch straight up into his nose. I hear the loud' crack' and see the blood flow. I take off towards them.

Jamie

I didn't mean to break the lad's nose, just to knock him out. I ken as soon as my fist connects, that I have done both. His eyes roll back, his nose gushs blood, as he falls. And Claire is there. Where did she come from.

"Rufus, get him to my surgery." I obey, after a nod from the master. I scope him up and follow my wife. "Meet me here after dark. There is a small, walled courtyard that may work." She whispers, in English, out of the corner of her mouth.

"Aye Alba."

Claire

I direct Tianna to hand me some clean linen and start brewing willow bark tea as soon as we enter. If the sight of Jamie carrying a bloody, unconscious man, bothers her, she hides it well. I check my patient's eyes. They react well to light and are not blown. His pupils show no sign of brain injury. Very good. 

By the time I start to stuff clean scraps of linen up his nose and wrap another around it to reset it, he is coming to. He groans and I carefully set him up and offer him some willow bark tea. He thankfully drinks it.

"Your nose is broke but you are okay otherwise. Rufus can take you back to your room." He mumbles his thanks. Jamie escorts him out apologizing for breaking his nose.

Jamie

It is a long time until sunset. I watch the others train, eat the noon meal with Pollux, and then rhe evening one. Then I just wait. Finally, the sun starts to set. To wait the hour until it is full dark is torture.

Claire

I face the arena, imaging it as I have seen such in history books. We must find a way out before Jamie must do more then train. I know he will not be able to kill in cold blood.

Suddenly his arms are around me. I feel his lips on my ear. He nibbles and I squeak. "I have missed yer wee noises, my Sassanech."

"Come Jamie. This way." I took his hand and rush him towards the little courtyard. We enter and he sits me down on a bench. His hand works under my dress. When his questing hand finds my wet slit, I moan.

"That is it. Just like that." 

Jamie

She is sae soft and wet. Sae ready for me. It makes me crazy. I stroke the part of her that brings out the most wee noises. When she reaches for my hard-as-stone cock, I make some of my own. I kiss her breathless. I then move down to her neck.

"I must feel ye." I groan out as her hand works under the toga and starts to move up and down across me. She slips off the bench and onto the ground. She lifts her dress up and exposes herself to me. Christ, is she beautiful! Her sex glistens in the moonlight. I press myself against her and she starts to move against me, seeking relief. I drop my head, finding her nipple erect, I start to suck her through the dress.

"Oh my yessss! I need you inside me now!" I lift her legs apart farther as I lift that glorious arse of hers. I take myself in hand and press into her. "JHRC! Just there!" 

Claire

There is no feeling in the world like Jamie inside me. And when he urges my legs up, one around his waist, one on his shoulder!, pushing farther into me then he has ever been. Bloody hell, it is esquist pleasure. His first deep stroke has me right on the edge. His next throws me over.

"Jamie! Oh God Yesssss!" He claims my lips, swallowing my next scream as he thrust deep, deeper, and deeper still. 

Jamie

In the depths of her pleasure, as her body squeezes me, as my name is ripped from her, I am home. No matter that it is a courtyard in Rome in the first Century. It is her. She is home. I press closer and her body opens up to welcome me. I feel my bawls tighten as the shudder builts across my back. I bury my face in her neck. Another thrust and I fill her with my seed.

Claire

"We need to move before we are discovered missing."

"I ken. I just dinna want to." He is curled around me as we lay, clothing still askew. I have missed this too. Just cuddling with him as our heartbeats return to normal and our brathing slows.

"Me either my husband. I wish we could stay this way forever."

"But we canna." He says with a deep breath. He untangles us and readjusts our clothes. "I love ye Claire. I ne' want to leave ye again without telling ye so."

"I love you Jamie. We will figure this out."

"Aye." He pulls us up and kisses me. And then with deep reluctance, we both head back to our seperate rooms.


	37. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sweetness followed by a bit of horror. Hold on y'all.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

I woke the next morning craving the company of my wife. Well Pollux and I can have breakfast with them. As their guards, no one would look aghast at it. I collect Pollux and we collect breakfast for four, explaining that we are making sure Alba and Tianna get feed.

I find her asleep, bare but for a thin sheet. Oh but I wish to join her and kiss her awake before making slow love to her. But, I canna. I can only offer her breakfast this morning. I gently take her arm and wake her.

Claire

I wake to the feel of a familiar hand on me. I open my eyes to Jamie's smile. "I've brought you breakfast." He says. I ask him to join Pollux in the other room so I can get Tianna awake. He nods and turns to go but I pull him down for a quick, all to quick, kiss. 

I wake Tianna and we join them. I see Jamie staring at my hair, a lose riot of curles around my face. I know it has been a while since he saw it thus. I see him swallow hard before Tianna starts to plait it back.

Jamie

Ahh her curles. To see them sae free and wild. It takes all the restrain I have not to drag her back into the room and drag my hands through them as are bodies join together. I am both relieved and disappointed when Tianna braids them back.

"We are training with swords today." I say as we eat. 

"Fight like your fighting against another clan. But, no bloodshed please. Tianna and I look forward to a quiet day." 

I smile and half bow to her before looking to Pollux. "We will try. Right Pollux?"

"Huh? Oh yes. No bloodshed. Just training." I have pulled his focused attention away from Tianna. Hmmm.

Claire

Well that is interesting. Pollux seems taken with Tianna. I wonder if she feels the same. I will find out. The men must be off to train. Pollux gathers up the used dishes and heads out first. Jamie and I stop in the doorway. "I will miss you." I whisper against his lips after a deep kiss.

"And I ye." He kisses me again pulling me close to show just how much. Hmmm. I rub against him for a moment, torturing us both.

"Does Pollux fancy Tianna?" He just has time to nod as the master calls the trainees to the arena. I grab Tianna and follow. 

Jamie

She is driving me crazy! I pray fighting will help me release some of the unfilled tension. I am handed two swords. Marcus, released to train again, the other set. Good. Not only do I know I can easily take him( his sword play is like a limb cock) but, he is who I have been wanting to fight since he dared lay his hand on Claire.

Claire

I gasp a bit when I see who his opponent is. I soon see there is naught to fear. Not only is Jamie very good but, Marcus is very bad. He soon has him disarmed, with no bloodshed. But, the look Marcus gives my husband turns my blood cold. We watch the others. They are all respectable swords men and a pleasure to watch. When the master calls training over, Jamie catches my eye and tells me he will bring us lunch. I nod and Tianna and I head back to our rooms.

Jamie

It is nice to have another meal with Claire and Tianna. The way Tianna and Pollux look at each other when the other isn't looking reminds me of the glances I used to sneak of Claire when she was Miss Beauchamp and I was Mr MacTavich. It is sweet. I sneak another kiss before Pollux and I have to leave them again. I am not aware of being watched.

Claire

"So, what do you think of Pollux?" I ask as we prepare medicine after the men leave.

"He is alright. Sweet "

"Very. He looks at you like my husband first looked at me." She blushes and I smile. A grand start.

Jamie

I jerk at the hand on my arm. I turn to find Marcus. "You are not to be touching her." He says with a glare.

"Who?"

"Alba. I saw you kiss her."

"She allowed it. She wanted it. You stay away from her." I jerk away and head back to my room.

Claire

It is a glorious night. A full moon and clear, star filled sky. I decide on a walk before bed. I am hoping to see my husband out. That isn't who I run into.

He wraps his arms around me and has me on the ground before I fully register what is happening. "You can kiss him. You can do more for me." Time slows. His hands, stubby and dirty paw at my dress. His breath, reeking and stale, on my face. His cock, erect but tiny presses against my stomach. I find wind to scream.

Jamie

A scream in the night. Instantly unrecognizable. Claire! Blood boiling as I race towards her, heeding the siren call of a scream I had prayed I would never hear again. He is on top of her. What he was about is obvious. I lift him off with one hand and toss him away from her. Then I am on him.

Claire

One moment I was fending off my would-be- rapist. The next Jamie was there. He lifts Marcus off me like he weighs nothing. He them starts to pummel him. I curl in a ball and watch.

Jamie

I reign blows and Ghaildhig curses on him. I don't know how long it last. Time ceases to have meaning. I come back to myself when I feel Pollux and several other trainees pulling me off him.

"Stop Rufus. You will kill him. Let the master handle him." Pollux voice finally penetrates. I nod and look towards Claire. What I see has me longing to run to her and pull her into my arms. Knowing I canna kills me. All I can do..

"I am okay. Go fetch Tianna. Alba needs her."


	38. A Fit Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finds out what is to become of him.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

 

I am vaguely aware of the sounds of struggle as Jamie applied Viking Highlander justice to Marcus. And rhen the sounds of his fellow trainees pulling him away. Mainly I am aware of my own heart, beating at a rythymn that dumps adrenalin into my blood, of my own skin that still crawls under the memory of his hands on me. Of my breathing, still rushed as my body prepares for a fight that is no longer necassary. I want my husband's arms around me to replace the memory, actual and visceral, of another man's touch. 

But, when the arms come, they are Tianna's. I cling to her and whisper Jamie's name. "He will come to you as soon as it is safe. To many eyes right now." I understand that but I need him.

Jamie

Pollux tries to sooth me. "He is in a locked cell being guarded by Janus."

"Who?" I growl, my eyes on my wife in Tianna's arms.

"The nan who's nose you broke. Don't worry. He witnessed enough to understand the need to keep him locked up until the master tries him tomorrow."

"Will she get justice?"

"She will. How can I help right now?"

"I need to get to her. See her safe." He nods and explained to the others that we would be seeing to the ladies and Marcus was safely locked up. The disperse talking about what may happen to Marcus. As soon as they are gone, I run over to Claire and take her into my arms.

Claire

"Jamie, oh God Jamie!" I cry as soon as he has me.

"I ken love. I've ye. Ye are safe now." He lifts me and we start towards Tianna's and my rooms.

"All I could do was scream. Just like before." 

"He will pay. I promise ye. Ye will get justice." We arrive and he goes to lay me down. I can't let him go. 

"Please. I need you with me."

"I would if I could. I dinna wish to leave ye. Ye ken that."

Jamie

How can I leave her? Tasked with her protection as her husband and official guard, she was almost violated. Just like with that Randall bastard. Now she asks me to stay by her and I canna. I have ne' felt more helpless! Pollux brings in a jug of wine and two cups. I pour us each one. She drowns it and request another. After, she seems a bit calmer. I hold her as long as I can.

"I must go. If I don't, the situation can get worse." I whisper against her lips as I gently kiss her.

"I know."

Claire

I know why he has to go. I hate it and know he does too. But, I let him go. Tianna then comes in. 

"What do you need?"

"A washing. I still feel him." We both shudder. She runs off after water and I strip my dress off. I toss it across the room. When Tianna returns, I wash in the ice cold water. The temperature doesn't bother me. I need to get clean. I then wrap up in my sheet and blanket. Tianna climbs in beside me and holds me. 

"He saw me kiss Jamie. That is why he thought he had a right." I confess.

"It isn't your fault or Jamie's"

"I know. It is just.."

"Shhh. Not your fault." She sooths until I fall into a troubled sleep.

Jamie

I can't imagine sleeping. I turn to my side and recall Fort William. Her scream. Climbing the wall. Seeing..I shudder and mumble a curse.

"Not your fault Rufus." I jerk. I dinna ken he was there.

"Who's then Pollux. I am her husband. It is my duty to protect her."

"No but."

"No buts. Trust me he will get what he deserves." He sits and talks until I fall asleep.

Claire

We are woken at daybreak. The female slave brings breakfast but neither Tianna are able to eat. I dress in my spare dress and Tianna tightly plaits my hair. We are taken to a large room. We join the master in a balcony overlooking the floor. It is lined with seats. Tianna explains that is where the gladiators will sit to witness. I nod.

Jamie

Pollux wakes me and offers breakfast. I wave him off and we join our fellow trainees as witnesses to the punishment of the bastard. I spot Claire with Tianna. She holds tight to her hand. I am glad she has her but, I wish I could be up there with her.

They bring him in. He is thrown to the floor at Claire and the master's feet. I am glad to see his swollen eyes, his busted lips and nose. 

Claire

He is thrown at our feet. I can't look at him and search and find Jamie's eyes. I hold them as the master reads the charges against him. 

"You were present when the rules were laid out about Alba and Tianna. Alba, will you confront him with what he has done?" I nod, my eyes still on Jamie. I tell him and the others all that happened except the reference to the kiss. I don't want to get Jamie in trouble

"Do you have a defense against these charges?" He looks down at Marcus. He just sneers up at him.

Jamie

I wait to see if the bastard actually tries to blame Claire. If he does, it will take all my fellow trainees to hold me back. He doesn't. The master looks down and shakes his head.

"You knew the rules. You broke them therefore you will make a fit dinner for the lions tomorrow." I hear Claire gasps.

Jamie

"Please master. I thank you for seeing justice for me. But, I don't want to be responsible for his death. Is there no other punishment." I ask through Tianna. He thinks then I see a gleam come to his eyes.

"As you wish Alba. I will spare his life." He turns back to Marcus," You will be made a eunuch. Pollux and Rufus will take you to have it done. I have spoken."

He is drug out. I hear some of the gladiators laugh as he passes them. A few shake their heads in pity or disgust. 

Jamie

A eunuch. I've heard the term but am unsure of it's meaning. From the response it is a verra bad thing. As he passes me, I say," She spared your life. I wouldn't have "

"She should have killed me. I will be as good as dead." 

"Good." He is taken back to his cell.

Claire

Jamie comes to me after the trial. We sit in my room and he holds me.

"Why did you spare his life?"

"I couldn't have his death on my conscious. Are you upset."

"Nae. I understand. Ye may think me draft but, what is a eunuch?"

"I don't think you draft. A eunuch is a man who has his testes removed."

"His what?"

"His bullocks. His cock will only be useful for pissing." He laughs aloud.

"A fitting punishment indeed."

"Yes. He will only be able to work as a women's servant. I am sure the master will feel better."

"The master, why?"

"You hadn't heard," he shakes his head," well, rumor has it that he was messing with the master's daughter. He can't now."

"That is true. So we will be taken him to be made a wean again."

"Basically."

"That is why he said he was as good as dead."

"I am sure he will think so."

"Weel, he shouldn't have tried to molest ye."

"He saw use kissing. He said that is why." I whisper against his chest.

"Iffrin! That bastard tried to use our love as an excuse."

"He did." 

"You ken it wasn't yer fault."

"Nor yours."

"I am the man, your husband, and guard."

"It was no one's fault but his. Hold me Jamie. And let me hold you." We lay together as long as possible.


	39. Becoming a Eunuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's punishment.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

I wake in the dark of the night wrapped around my wife. We had feel asleep in each other's arms. I am glad of it. We both needed the comfort. But, I know must move. If we are caught..

"Claire, I must move honey."

"No," her sleepy reply comes from the depths of my chest where she is buried.

"I ken mo' ghairde. But if we are caught. I may need my bollocks again. I dinna wish to lose them." That has her moving. She unwraps her arms and legs. "I will be back with breakfast before we take him." I kiss her deeply and slip away.

I slip back into my own room unseen. I fall back to sleep easily, relaxed from the hours spent in Claire's arms. Pollux wakes me a few hours later with news.

"Claire and Tianna are to accompany us."

"They don't want her preforming the procedure, do they?"

"No. There are a couple of men that work with the man that does the ahhh...cutting that are ill. The master wishes them to treat them."

Claire

I wake to Jamie and the smell of breakfast. I sit up and catch the sheet as it starts to fall. I hear Pollux waking Tianna and smile. I ask the men to wait in the next room as we dress.

We join them and Tianna sleepily plaits back my hair.

"We've some news." Jamie says. He explains that we are to come with them and why. I am not happy to hear this. I had hoped not to see Marcus again. But, duty calls. We walk outside after breakfast, after Tianna and I gather up some supplies. Not knowing the source of rhe illness, we take clothe to wet to treat fever, some of the mint and ginger prepared teas, willow bark and cider apple vinager.

Jamie

We walk out and Pollux can tell I am angry.

"What is it?"

"I dinna wish that man to be anywhere near Alba or Tianna."

"I agree. But he will not touch them."

I so agree and take him from the man holding him. I twist his arms behind his back and hold him tight as the lasses come out. I see him smifk and tighten my grip. "If I even sense any nasty thoughts from you about them, I will take off your bollocks with my bare hands. If you touch them, I will feed you to the lions myself. Understood." From the way he turns bone white, I assume he does. I push him in front and we lead the little party down the road.

Claire

With Jamie having Marcus well in hand, Tianna and I feel a sense of relief. We talk on the way to the cutter's house.

"I believe Pollux likes you." I whisper to her. He follows behind, guarding our back as Jamie does our front. 

"Truly?"

"Yes. And you."

"I do. It is just I am scared. They are gladiators. Training to kill or be killed. I fear losing him." That silenced me. I knew, of course. But, with all going on, I had managed to put it to the back of my mind. We must find a way away from here.

We arrive and Tianna and I are directed one direction, the men and their prisoner another.

Jamie

We take him into a tiny room with a stone table in the center. "Put him there. And, if you two would grab his arms, it would help. My two assistants are ill. Did you bring the healer?"

"We did. She and her assistant are with them now." Pollux answers. He grabs one of Marcus ' arms and a shoulder. I grab the other and the man's two well assistants grap his legs, spreading them wide. Marcus' is cursing and trying to move. But, we have him held fast. 

"Well boy," the cutter says with a grin, why are you throwing such a fit. It isn't like we are taking much. Come look boys." He lifts his toga exposing a tiny cock and pepple sized bawls. "Have you seen such so small on a man?" He asks as he lifts them and with a quick slice, frees them from his body. Marcus screams louder. He presses a cloth on the bloody wound. He presses hard for a few minutes. When he lifts it, the bleeding was only a trickle." That will do. You can take him in a few hours."

I recall what Claire has said about germs. I ask one of the assistants for wine. Marcus looks up with dazed eyes in hope. But it wasn't for his mouth. I take it and pour it over the spot where his bollocks used to be. He screams like the wean he now is and passes out. "Now. That will do." I say.

Claire

We find two men with high fevers. I get them seperated from the others. I exam them for any other illness or injury. It seems to be just a fever. Their bodies are fighting something. I dose them both with a mix of apple cider vinegar and willow bark tea. That is when we all hear a sharp scream. "It is done then." One of my patients says. Good. A few minutes later we hear another. We all look up with frowns. Was there two? Jamie and Pollux come in a few minutes later.

"Can we help?" He asks. I request cold water. He sends Pollux after it.

"How did it go then?" He tells me as I apply cold compresses to my patients.

"I recalled about germs," he explains," so I poured wine on the wound." I was proud of him, not pnly for recalling but for doing. Letting him take the chance with infection would have made more sense, considering what he did. That he didn't shows what kind of man he is. I tell him so.

"Och Claire. Ye spared his life. Wasn't mine to take."

Claire

We are.all soon off. I am surprised when Pollux doesn't lead us towards the Coliseum. But towards the docks. He explains that Marcus isn't coming back with us. He is heading to Pompeii to serve their queen and her ladies-in-waiting. I hear Claire gasp. Leaving him with Pollux, I lead her away.

"What is it?"

"He will die. In just a few years time. A volcano will erupt on the island. People will die frozen in place. Burned up where they stand, sit, or lie. There will be no survivors." She shudders and I hold her. "Might have been better had I let him been thrown to the lions."

"Shhh. Ye are nae way responsible for his death. His decisions and God's. Let's get him on the.boat and head back."

"Jamie. I just want to go home."

"Aye. Me too lass."


	40. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time drawing near until Jamie has to fight for his life, will he and Claire find a way out?

Claire and Jamie

Jamie

I head to my room after we get back. Pollux had went to tell the master that Marcus was off. I lay and thought about it all. Seeing a man lose his manhood was a major thing even with that man being one as evil as Marcus. And then there was what Claire has said about Pompeii. I wonder sometimes how hard it is on her to ken the future like that. I pray she doesn't feel like she is responsible for his upcoming death. He had choosen his own path. So thinking, I drift off.

Claire

After the men drop us off, Tianna and I replenish the supplies we had taken to treat the cutters assistants. It is late and we are both tired. As we prepare for bed, I say a prayer for Marcus' soul. I know his fate. It is hard sometimes to have such knowledge. 

Jamie

When Pollux woke me up, he has news. We are off today. And, we will be entering the big arena in four to six weeks time. Training is almost over. I need to tell Claire. I make a suggestion that we pick them up and take them to the market and tavern. Pollux, who is just as eager to spend time with Tianna, readily agrees.

Claire

It is a nice surprise to spend the second day in a row with Jamie. And this time without a castration. He seems tense as we walk towards the market. When he pulls me aside, after a quick word with Pollux, I know I am about to find out why.

Jamie

When we are far enough away, almost to the market, I pull Pollux aside and ask him for a few minutes alone to tell Claire what is happening. He leads Tianna to a stall selling fresh vegtables and I move Claire the other direction.

"What is it?'

"Pollux and I will be entering the big arena in four to six weeks time. Training is almost over."

"You can't!" 

"Shhh, I dinna wish too. But.."

"There may be another way." She starts to look around, searching. "Where the bloody hell is he? He said he would always be here if needed."

"Who?"

"Master Raymond."

Claire

I am in shock at first. I had no idea we were running out of time. Then, I remember Master Raymond. And as soon as he said his name, he was there.

"Yes Madonna. You have need of my assistant." He came, seemly from nowhere, to pop up at my elbow. I look down on him.

"Yes. Master Raymond meet my husband Jamie, known as Rufus here."

"Hello Jamie."

Jamie, looking a bit undone by his sudden appearance and his appearance, period, recovers his manners and greets him. "And how do you know my wife then?"

"We should move out of public. Is your friends with you? You shpuld tell them where you will be." He looks a bit concerned about leaving me alone with him but heads out to let Pollux know we are heading into the tavern.

Jamie

I dinna ken the strange little man but Claire trusts him and I her. We find a table in the back of rhe tavern for privacy. We order beer and Claire turns to him.

"Jamie will be placed in the Colosseum in a bit of a months time and he simply cannot go."

"Ahh your training and makeup will not allow you to kill in cold blood."

"It will not. But, no offense, but I canna see how you can help."

"Well, as a fellow time traveler, I believe I can." I feel my mouth drop open and stay that way.

Claire

"You are?" Jamie and I say together. 

"Yes. I am. As are you. We should recognise each other through our language."

"Of course! The English."

"Yes Madonna. And I can help. I know the portal, you see. I will take you and Jamie to it. Just one thing I request."

"Yes?"

"You must take Tianna."

Jamie

"Tianna? Why?" I ask.

"She is a fellow traveler too. And."

"You are her father." It is a statement. Not a question.

"I am."

"Does she know?" Claire asks.

"No, she doesn't."

"Why? Why doesn't she know?" 

"I loved her mother. We were both travelers. It bond us in this strange time and place. When she discovered she was with child, I knew I needed to get them away. I went in search. In search of a way out. I found it. But to late. She had died in child bed. I want Tianna away but feared traveling with an infant. Times got dangerous. I have keep a close eye on her. And now, like an answer to a pray, more travelers. That care for her. You will take her?"

"We will have to take Pollux too. She cares deeply for him." Claire explains.

"And he for her."

"Good. He will see her safe."

"We will take her. But you must tell her all first. She needs to know who you are." I stop talking then as Tianna and Pollux are walking up to us.


	41. A Plan is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five discuss escaping and Master Raymond finds out some hard truths about Tianna's mum.

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

When Pollux walks up, I take him aside. I need to start telling him, preparing him, to leave. If he will. I believe he will because he looks at Tianna like I do Claire.

"I can not kill in cold blood." I tell him.

"Me either. It is not how us," he lows his voice, " Christ followers, are to live. But what choice do we have?"

Claire

After Jamie takes Pollux aside, I turn back to see Master Raymond studying Tianna hard. She asks if there is anything wrong.

"No, you just look a lot like someone I used to know."

"People say I look like my mother." Her lip starts to tremble, "I miss her so much."

"You,.,You knew her?" He asks.

"Of course. I only lost her almost three years ago. From a fever it was. I think if she was allowed out maybe. But, as long as I could remember, our master never let her out. I could never understand it. I would ask, when I got older. But, he always said no. If only." She breaks into tears and I call for Jamie and Pollux.

"Pollux, I think Tianna can use some fresh air and a good hug." He sees she has been crying and pulls her up and into his arms. He leads her away.

Jamie

I was about to say more when Claire calls for us. I dinna ken why the lass is crying and why Master Raymond looks so mad. I take a seat beside Claire and turn to them both.

"He lied! After I found the portal, the way through , I came right back. I offered to buy the freedom of Lucia, Tianna's mother. He told me she and the baby had died in childbed. I was heartbroken. And then I saw glimpses of Tianna. I thought maybe. But none of Lucia so I thought I was imagining that she was mine. Until I saw her with you Madonna. Then I knew. She is Lucia, all over. To find out she was alive all this time..We must see.her safe. Get her away."

Pollux and Tianna return and Claire looks at me. "Can you and Pollux go get some more beers." I nod understanding that she and Master Raymond need to speak to Tianna.

Claire

"A hug from the one you love helps, doesn't it?" I ask. She nods with a slight blush. "Did Pollux tell you that he and Rufus are heading for the big arena in four to six weeks?"

"No. They.can't!"

"I know. Master Raymond can help. He knows that your mom and Rufus and I are.." She looks up at him with wide eyes.

"No fear little one. You and your friends are safe. I will help you through, get you away before.."

"Thank you. Thank you for helping to keep them safe."

Jamie

"Pollux, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good, we have a way out. All four of us. Master Raymond will help. When the time comes, just follow my lead."


	42. "We Must Think of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bridge chapter in which the beginning of a way out is planned.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

"We must think of something." I call out. Tired of being strong, in this strange time and place, in the presence of people that understand, I let some of my grief, anger, and fear out. 

"We will." Tianna says, placing her arm around me. I know she really understands with a man in danger that she loves too.

Jamie

"It will seem strange. It did to me at first too. But, if you trust us, we will get you, Tianns, my wife and I, safely away." I tell Pollux as we head back to the table.

"I do. I will follow your lead." We approach the table to find Claire holding tight to Tianna. What has happened than?

I sit down and touch her arm. "Claire?"

"I am scared. It is to close. I can't lose you."

"You willna. I promise."

"Your husband is right Madonna. You will not loss him. If you can find a way away from the arena for a few days time, one that will not have Roman guards looking for you, I promise you will be safe."

Claire

I believe him. There is something both mysterious and trust worthy in him. Something that told a person that there is something special in him. Tianna senses it too. She turns and leaps into his arms. Startled, he catches her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

"Ahh love, I would do anything for you and your friends." I turn to smile at Jamie. His eyes reflect the same thing mine does. He must tell her who he is.

Jamie

"Now for a way to get us all four out of the watching eyes without suspension." Pollux mummors.

"Something medical." My wife says," something maybe we need to get close by."

"And we would have to travel with you as your guards." I add.

"Exactly. Maybe some herbs. Something that will be just blooming in the next few months. Something that won't be blooming long."

"Brillant." Master Raymond says.


	43. Sparring and Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four plan an escape.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

Tianna and I walk slighty ahead of our men after we leave the tavern. We head back toward the arena. Master Raymond had headed the opposite direction. As much as I want to walk hand in hand or arm in arm with my husband, we must show a bit of professional aloofness in public. For now.

Tianna and I discuss the different types of herbs that we can say we need to head away to get. When we reach the rooms, Jamie and Pollox escort us in like proper guards. I take the time to pull him to me for a sneaky kiss before he leaves. He moans, pressing us close before letting me go. "Soon," I tell him.

 

Jamie

After Claire's kiss and the immediate effect he has on my body, I know I need to burn some energy off. I ask Pollux if he is up to a bit of light sparing. 

"Yes, but same rules as before. No below the belt hits. And no broken noses. I don't think Tianna would like that."

I smile thinking of tiny Tianna angry. She would be like Jenny, I suspect. For a second, I get a pane of homesickness so sharp it almost doubles me over. Pollox notices.

"What is it friend?" I canna tell him the real truth. Not yet.

"Och, I am just worried that the master will buy Claire's story."

Claire

I sink into a seat and touch me lips. I can still feel Jamie's kiss on it. Tianna smiles at me before saying. "Strawberries, Mountian strawberries. And fennel. Both are riping soon. Both have medical uses. Both grow in the mountains. Would that work?"

"Perfectly. Now just pray he buys it."

"He will. You are Alba. When it comes to medicine, you are the expert."

"Okay. Let's go."

Jamie

He moves to hit me and I tuck. I follow through with a punch in his wame. He gasps and loses his breath. When he is able to stand back up, he glares at me. "What? I dinna hit you in the bullocks." He charges and I grap his hand, pulling it behind his back.

Claire

We enter and bow low.

"Alba and Tianna, what can I do for you?"

"We wish to travel into the mountains. A journey of five days, taking Rufus and Pollux for the purpose of gathering Mountain strawberries, fennel, and other fresh herbs. With the big fights coming up, we want to be prepared." Tianna translates.

"You may go. Just be sure to get back in time. You both will be needed here when the big arena battles happen as will Rufus and Pollux." We nod and back out bowing.

"Why did you say five days?" Tianna asks as we head back to our rooms.

"To make sure we have plenty of time. I will go find Pollux and Jamie."

I hear them before I see them. The grunts and groans of fighting. Sure enough, they are in the arena. Jamie has Pollux's arm behind his back and he is struggling to get free. I watch for a minute, more then slightly turned on by the sight. Jamie's muscles straining, his thighs..

"Hey! Treatment room now you two!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but I had to do something to deflect the growing passion.

Jamie

Pollux and I hurry after her. "We were just sparring. No one was really hurt." I am quick to tell her.

"I know. I have news." We follow her into the treatment room. I take a seat beside her. 

"We have permission to go into the mountains for five days. To gather herbs. Should be more then enough time." She tells me with a triumphant smile. I can't help yelling out as I pull her into my lap and hug her tight. I see Pollux hug Tianna to himself and smile even bigger.


	44. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they are off

Jamie and Claire

Jamie

We are leaving! Heading away from this place and time. The relief of that is indescribable. But, I would feel better if I had a weapon, other then my bare hands, to use. Pollux sees my face and asks what is wrong. I explain.

"When Claire and I were captured I had a small knife, called a dirk, as well as my sword. I would just feel better if we had something to defend the lasses with other then just our bodies."

"Ahh. You know, I think I may know where your dirk may be. The sword would have been resharpened and placed in the rotation, I am afraid. But, maybe I can get the dirk."

"Would you try, if it is not to dangerous?"

"Absolutely." And he is off.

Claire

We return to our rooms to pack. I gather up herbs and other things I think we may need on the way. As I am doing that, I catch the small smile and blush on Tianna's face. I know she is thinking of Pollux and can't help a bit of teasing.

"Pollux is a sweet man. I bet his hugs are amazing." She blushes more and just nods as she gathers up our spare toga's. "And I bet he is a good kisser."

"Alba!" She is properly scandalized. I am enjoying myself immensely.

"Don't you know yet? If not, I bet you will soon. Let's go meet our men."

Jamie

Pollux returns and slips something in my hand. I recognize the familiar weight and shape of my dirk. "It was absolutely no problem." He assures me. Now we are ready to go. We walk over and meet the lasses.

Tianna is blushing and looking at Pollux under her lowered lashes. Ahh. It was like that. "Pollux, have you kissed her yet?"

"What? No."

"You should. She wants you too." He looks at Tianna like it was the first time he had seen her. Good then. I move over to get in step with my wife and we all head out.

We head towards the market in search of Master Raymond. And there he was, the strange man who is our saviour. 

Claire

"Well hello Madonna. How are you?"

"We are wonderful. Ready to go."

"Wonderful news." I see the relief in his eyes. His daughter will be safe. He slips into are little group and we all head out, towards the wilderness and freedom.

We get just outside the market and are stopped by a group of Roman soldiers. I tense and feel Jamie do the same beside me. But Tianna steps up with Pollux beside her. "We are on a mission for the Gladiator's Master. To gather herbs and other supplies for the healing of the gladiators. I am Tianna, our guards Pollux and Rufus the book binder and our guide Master Raymond, and Alba." At the mention of my name, their demeanor changes. They relax and loss their scrowls.

"May the gods grant you success." Says the leader and we are let go. 

Jamie

I am so relieved that the confrontation with the soldiers ended well. We have now moved far enough away from the town proper that I feel comfortable enough to take Claire's hand in mine. She sighs with relief at the feeling as do I. It has been way to long since we have experienced the simple pleasure of skin on skin as we walk along. We walk a bit farther and I show her the dirk. 

"How?" She touches it with one finger, as she can't believe it is real.

"Pollux." She smiles at his name and turns to look at him and Tianna. 

"Ahh, he has her hand too. So sweet how his hand totally engulfs hers."

"It is. He needs to kiss her."

"Humm and she needs kissed."

"Is she the only one?"

"No. But lets wait until we stop or I won't want to stop."

"Me either."

Claire

Oh I want to kiss him. I want to do much more. But, we need to be safely away first. Master Raymond comes up and I tell him what I had been thinking about as a cover story for our escape.

"We are going to gather some Mountain strawberries and fennel and any other herbs we can find. You will take them back. You will say we were attacked by a wild animal. Killed. But I throw the herbs to you. My last act as Alba. Told you to take them to my master with my last breath. They will buy it. The soldiers reaction to my name proves that."

"Brilliant Madonna. Will she be okay?" I knew who he is asking about. I smile and squeeze his hand.

"He loves her. She will be fine. But, you must tell her who you are."

"I know."

As the sun sets, Jamie and Pollox make camp. Master Raymond provides food and we sit around the camp fire and eat. I see Tianna's head drop onto Pollux's arm. He smiles and re-positions her against his chest. He kisses the top of her head. I see Master Raymond wipe a tear from his eye before laying down himself. Jamie pulls me up against his chest and we all drift off.


	45. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tianna learns who Master Raymond is. Jamie has an erotic dream about Claire.

Jamie and Claire

Claire

I wake sometime in the deep of the night. I see Master Raymond, framed by the fire, sitting up holding something in his hand. I slip out of Jamie's embrace and walk over to him.

"What do you have there?"

"Ah Madonna. It is a portrait of Lucia, Tianna's mother." He tilts it toward me so the light hits it. I am shaken by the resemblance. Her daughter could be her twin.

"You must tell her now. Before the men awake. I will stay near and keep her calm but you must not keep this secret any longer." He nods and I get up to wake Tianna.

Jamie

I wake and find Claire gone. I look and see her in earnest conversation with Master Raymond. As I watch, she moves to wake the lass. Good then. He is to tell her.

Claire

Tianna comes awake with a jerk. "Who is ill then?"

"No one. It is okay. Master Raymond gas something he must discuss with you. It won't take long but you must listen and let him speak without interruption." She nods, confused but willing.

She sits beside him and he starts by handing her the minature of her mother. She tilts it toward the firelight. "It is momma," she gasps out," but she is wearing clothing like none I have ever seen."

Jamie

I drift back to sleep and am transported to Lallybroch. It is spring. The heather is at full length and I lay among it but not alone. Claire is there. We lay among the heather. I am toying with the laces of her bodice. She is doing the same, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I come to realize that we are both desperate for each other.

"Christ Claire," I whisper against her now open bodice," does it ever stop? The want of you?"

"I hope not." In the way of dreams, we are suddenly both naked, and my mouth is on her breast suckling hard and my cock is more then half way inside her. "Please Jamie, I need you." I am all the way in her and her cry fills the world. We roll backand forth, her on top, then me, then her; as we roll through the heather seeking completion in each other.

Claire

"I was accused of sorcery. We had to get away. The Stones were the easiest way. We didn't know where or when. First Century Rome was a surprise. As was Lucia announcing her pregnancy. I had to keep her safe and she wanted, needed one of us to stay free. So we could get out. So, we split up. I promised to return. For her and you."

"Wait, you are my father! You didn't come back!" She is furious. I place a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Just listen." 

"I did mi cheri'. I had found the portal I am taken you to now. I rushed back, to be told that Lucia had died in child bed and you with her. I believed it, to my eternal regret. I knew there had to be a reason that I was here. I decided to stay and guard the portal. Keep my open for other travelers. Then, eleven years later, I saw you at the market. I knew. You are her. But, it would have been dangerous for you for me to approach. I did keep a close eye on you from that point on. Then I meet Madonna here. An English speaker, with you. And I knew she was the way out for you. That I could get you all out. That is why I had been guarding it all those years."

She sits in silence when he finishes. I know she must have a ton of questions, but she only asks one. "What time did you and my momma come from?"

"1744." My gasp breaks through. He turns to me, places his hand over mine. "Later Madonna." I nod knowing right now it is about Tianna and him.

"Momma always told me my father was a kind and decent man. Thank you for looking out for me. And coming back for us. I am so sorry master lied to you." She falls into his arms and they hold each other and cry.


	46. Strawberry Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire helps Jamie's dream come true. Tianna finds out how her parents meet. They discuss how to tell Pollox

Claire and Jamie Tianna and Master Raymond

Claire

I leave Tianna and her father, bonding and go to check on Jamie. He is mostly asleep but one part of him is very awake. The toga cannot hide his erection. I just want to hike my own dress and mount him. But, Tianna, Master Raymond, and Pollux, all being so close, keep me from giving in to that urge. Instead, I bend down and kiss him.

Jamie

I wake to the feel of my wife's lips on mine. "Claire, I had an amazing dream about us."

"I can see." She replies with a smile.," Come husband. Lets make it come true." She leads me into the strawberry fields that are behind us. It is nae heather. But will sure do.

Tianna

I sit beside my father. My father! He holds my hand in his. I have so many questions. But it isn't long until sunrise. And, at that time, we must tell Pollux. Will he think we are crazy? Will he abandon me? I need to know how it was between me parents. So, I ask," How did you and my momma meet?"

Claire

We reach the center of the field. It is far enough away. Or, it has to be. I want him quite badly. "Lay down Jamie. I need.."

"Aye," he lays down and lifts the end of the toga up. I pull mine up and out of the way and sink onto him. His grunt blends into my moan. I start to rock. He pulls me down and pulls the front of the dress lose. He frees my breasts. He holds them, running his thumbs over my nipples as he rocks with me.

Master Raymond

"She came into my aparthercy shoppe. Needed something for nausea. I ground her up some ginger to brew in tea. She kept coming back, over half the time just to talk. I realised I loved her within weeks. That she felt the same was a miracle. Her parents would give no consent for the marriage. I was naught but a sorcerer in their eyes. We made plans to run away. And then, the authorities came down. I was warned by a friend. Your mother insisted on going with me. I told her I wasn't sure how it would go. Where we would end up. But, she said, ' love will make a way.' So, we went. And you know the rest." I know my daughter isn't just asking this for family history. She is worried about her man. How he would accept all this. I wasn't. I saw the way he looked at her.

"Thank you. May I call you father?" My heart leaps and a tear falls. 

"Oui' yes Tianna, please do."

Jamie

I rock her a bit more towards me so I can reach her breasts. I must taste her in some way. I draw a nipple deep in and suck hard. She keens loud enough that I am sure the others hear. I canna care. I am alone, with my wife, and want all her wee noises. Her rocking gets more frantic. I let one hand drift down and find that little piece of flesh that makes her come apart.

"Ahhhhhh! Ehhhhhh! Just there! Harder Jamie! Oh God!" She rocks against my hand and cock

"That is it Sassanech. Find your pleasure." I lift up long enough to say. I return to her breast, drawing the other in.

Claire

I forgot what it is like to be free with him. To be husband and wife without worry. The feel of him, everywhere! He has me right on the edge. And then he moves his thumb, pressing and stroking as his tongue lavishes my nipple and his cock rubs against the otherside of my clit. Abd I lose it. 

"Yessssss! Jamiieeee! Yesssss! Yessss! Yessssssss!"

"Claire! Oh sweet Claire!" He cums with me.

Tianna

"Do you think father, that Pollux will understand?"

"He loves you, he trusts Jamie, he is awed by Madonna, and I am not sure what he thinks of me. But, between the four of us, I believe we can convince him."

"You will help?"

"Ahhh little one. I am your father. I haven't been the father I wished to be. But, I will do this I will see you safe. Pollux is part of that. And Madonna and Jamie."

"Thank you father." She rests her head on his neck and they watch the sunrise together.


	47. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollux learns what is going on?

Everyone

Claire

Jamie and I make our way back to the others. I wonder if they know, or suspect, what we were about. 'oh well,' I think,' we are married. As we pass by Pollux, he stops Jamie. He tells me to go on. That we will catch up in a minute. I know he has to be told the whole story. I nod and head off to see if, Master Raymond, has a plan to do that. 

Jamie

"What is it friend?" 

"I am glad you and Claire found some time with each other but, you may want to try to be a bit quieter." 

"Weel," I am only a little embarrassed," it has been months since my wife and I have been able to openly make love. I couldn't tell her to be quiet. Besides, I love her wee noises."

"Ah, I wouldn't know." I looked at him in shock.

Claire, Master Raymond, and Tianna

We sit and talk. Master Raymond gives me a smile. I wonder just how far sound travels here.   
.  
"We need to tell Pollux all." Tianna says.

"Yes, and right now. Before moving on." Master Raymond agrees.

"Yes, if we all explain together, maybe he will understand." I add.

Jamie

"How?"

"I decided a long time ago that I wished to wait until marriage. And then I was captured. I knew what was expected. The men talk. I was expected to lie with the temple prostitutes, the ladies that come to watch us train, even," he blushes and looks down," Some of the other gladiators. But I couldn't. As a follower of the Christ, and the man my parents raised. And now I've meet her. Do you think, ahhh, that Tianna will be disappointed in my lack of experience?"

I smile. He so reminds me of myself. "Nae Pollux. I think it is a wonderful, honorable thing. She will too. I was a virgin on my own wedding night. Claire," I smile remembering,' does that hurt? Aye. You want me to stop? Nae!'," and I worked it out. She was a good teacher. She had been married before. I am available, if ye any questions when the time come. Ye will be fine."

Claire

I look up and catch Jamie's eye. He is in an intense conversation with Pollux. I gesture for him to bring him over when they are done. He nods.

Jamie

"Thank you. You are the only one I told. The others..."

"I understand. I am glad to listen. But, now we have something to discuss with ye. It is the stuff that will sound strange. But just listen."

"Okay." We walk towards the others.

Everyone

"Pollux, we have news. Master Raymond, Claire, and I are not from here. Not just here. We are not from this time."

"What?"

"We are time travelers."

"I don't?"

"I am from 1918. I meet Jamie in his time. In 1742. It is why I know so much about medicine."

"I am from 1744. Actually, both myself and Tianna's mum, Lucia are."

"Your mum is. Are you?" He looks at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"I was concieved in the future. Born in this time."

"That means you are her.."

"Yes, I am her father."

He tightens up and Jamie places a hand on his thigh. "Listen before you presume." He takes a deep breath and turns to Master Raymond.

"I was told both her and her mom died in child bed. I tried to get back before. Was searching for a portal. A way back through. To our time. I found it. It is where I am taken you now. But.."

"Our master told him we were dead. It wasn't until he saw me at the market at age eleven, he knew. But, he didn't know my momma was alive. Our master wouldn't let her out."

"After I saw her, I keep a close eye on her. I couldn't approach her though. Not and keep her safe. It wasn't to I saw her with Madonna and heard her speaking english, that I took the chance."

"I understand. I do. I just. 1918. Claire, that is almost 2,000 years. Even 1742 and 44. How? I don't understand. I believe. But don't understand."

"None of us do completely. Why I traveled first to Jamie's time and now here. Why Master Raymond and Lucia ended up here. How we did. We don't understand. But.."

"We hope that we can go through once more, and you and Tianna can too. So we can get away." Jamie adds.

"If we do, where, when will he end up?" He asks.

"Not sure, but Pollux, whether we end up in Claire's time or Master Raymond's and I's, we will not have to kill in cold blood."

He nods understanding. "How? Do we need to think of something?"

"Someone. The one ye love," Jamie looks at Claire with affection," it is how I followed her through."

"We will be okay." Tianna assures him, resting her head on her shoulder.


	48. A Bit of Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tianna shares some fears. Claire and Tianna tease their men.

Jamie Claire Tianna Pollux

Claire

The small camp is filled with relief at everyone knowing the truth.. The sun is starting to rise. I figure we should take advantage of being near the strawberry field and actually gather some. I ask Tianna if she wants to join me while the men break camp. She jumps at the chance and I can tell their is something on her mind.

Tianna

I find some calm in Pollux knowing and accepting the truth. But, I am still worried about something. I need to talk to Claire away from the men. When she asks if I want to join her in gathering some of the strawberries, I jump at fhe chance.

Pollux

"Jamie." 

""Hmm?" He is focused on the ladies as they walk away. I follow his glance and laugh.

"Are you watching her bum?"

"Oh aye. She has the firmest, roundest arse I have ever seen. And she kens what that dress is doing. Watch her Pollux. She is going to be wicked."

Claire

"You know the men are watching our bums?"

"Are they?" She seems shocked and goes to cover hers with her hands.

"Oh yah. Don't do that. It is good to tease them a little. Oh look, some mint sprigs. These will come in handy."

"Yes. Can I talk to you Al..ahh Claire?"

Jamie

She had started to bend over to pick something and then stopped, straightening up and turning towards Tianna. Damn. I turn to Pollux.

"I am sorry. She is a constant distraction. Did you wish to talk to me about something?"

Tianna

"While in my father's arms, I heard you and Jamie," she starts to blush and I hurry to continue." No. It is good. You are married and..it is just that I have concerns. I wish to satisfy Pollux, when the time comes, like you do Jamie. I don't know that I can. I fear he will be disappointed in me."

Pollux

"I do. Ahhh, I wish to do right by Tianna. Treat her in the way she deserves. When we lay together. I wish to be married first, of course. But after. I have no idea what to do."

Claire

"Oh sweetie. It will be okay. I promise. You will not disappoint him because he loves you. It takes time to get to the point where you and he will be as vocal as Jamie and I. And, I will not lie to you, the first time will hurt. But, if he prepares you well, you will enjoy it after. A lot. As will he." 

"Thank you! I don't have a mom to talk to about such things and it would be a bit awkward to talk about this with my father."

"I will always be here for you." I tell her, hugging her close.

Jamie

"You have made the best first step and you are ahead of me. I didn't ken woman could receive pleasure when I first married," he looks at me, open-mouthed," weel, it be different in the Scottish Highlands. So, just being aware of her needs is verra good. I will teach ye how to prepare her before yer wedding night."

"Thank you Jamie. I just..what are they doing?"

Claire

"You want to make the men a bit crazy?" She looks at me and nods with a shy smile. "Follow my lead." I vend over and wiggle my arse as I start to pick some of the mint. I see Tianna doing the same.

Jamie

"They are trying to drive all the blood from our heads." They pick mint and strawberries, wiggling their arses with abandon the whole time. When they return, Claire draws me aside. 

"I see you have a wee problem Jamie."

"He is nae sae wee, and ye ken it weel."

She giggles. "That I do."


	49. The Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group approachs the portal.

Everyone

Jamie

She walks beside me hand in hand. She has a sway to her walk the causes our hips to make frequent contact. It also causes her arse to sway in a tempting way. I can tell by her cheeky grin that she kens exactly what she is doing, the effect on me. I hear Pollux sigh deeply behind us and wonder if Tianna is also torturing him. Then Master Raymond calls him away.

Master Raymond

I need to have a talk with him and we are getting close. 

"Pollux, I need to ask you something."

"Yes sir."

"You must take care of her. I cannot go with you. My destiny lies here right now. So I am entrusting her to you."

Claire

I know I am driving him crazy. I am driving myself a bit crazy too. Maybe it is the approaching portal that made my blood fill heavy and alive. Whatever it is, when Jamie reaches over and pinches me, I squeal quite loud. Tianna looks up from her hands she has been studying.

"Sorry, mon ghairde, I couldn't resist. And I just love yer wee noises."

Pollox

"You have my promise as a follower of the Christ, I will protect her. I love her dearly. As much as you did Lucia. I wish to marry her." 

"Very good to hear. She hasn't been around men, to much, with how she was raised. You will keep that in mind?"

"Yes sir, I have already discussed the matter with Jamie. I am..ahhh too you see. Tianna will be my one and only. And Jamie and Claire will guide us through. Being time travelers themself."

He gives me a huge smile and a pat on the back.

Tianna

"Claire, I fear this. Leaving the father I just found. Not knowing where we will land. You will stay close?" I shyly say.

"I will. As will your man and mine. Whatever happens, we are in it together." She pulls me to her and I rest my head on her neck.

Claire. 

Whatever happens, I had said. I know the horror of traveling through. I pray I can keep her safe, both of them, and with us. I hear Master Raymond say,' this way,' as he leads us into the forest. I sense it won't be a rock this time. My heartrate speeds up as I feel the power, the pull of the portal draw us closer. It speeds my heartrate and twists my stomach. I tighten my hand on Jamie's. Tianna has my other and Pollux hers. A chain we make as we approach the center of time, the beginning of Creation.

"Jamie!"

"I am here. We will be okay." But I hear the fear in his voice too.


	50. Final Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare to go through.

Everyone

Claire

The pull gets stronger and stronger. I know I need to tell Master Raymond Alba's final instructions. I let go of Jamie's hand. "Here," I hand him the bag of herbs," get them to the master. Tell him the story. That we died. Tell him you will help at the arena. That I trained you some. That will help you in as he knows my skills." I suddenly can't control my tears and they start to fall.

"Madonna?"

"It is just so much. All your help."

"No Madonna. You are getting my daughter away safe. I tried but I know she will be safe with you, Jamie, and Pollux."

"But, where will we end up?" 

"Ahh Madonna, you will end up where you are meant to be and you will find your way from there. Just hold tight to each other." He kisses both my cheeks and pushes me back towards Jamie. "Don't worry, I will leave beadcrumbs." He says as Tianna pulls herself to him.

Tianna

"How do I leave the father I have just found?" I ask as I hug him tight.

"You do because I need to see you safe. It will be okay darling."

"But, will I ever see you again?" I weep against his neck.

"Mi cheri, it is time travel. Anything is possible. Stay close to the others, especially Pollux. I love you." He presses something into my hand." It was your mom's. You should have it for your wedding." I look down to see a ring. I look to Pollux and then back to my father. The humming that had been in the background was getting louder. 

"What is it?"

"Stay close to the others." He holds me close, kisses my forehead and cheeks and presses me towards Claire.

Jamie

"I promise to see them properly married after we get through." I tell him.

"I know. You are a good man Jamie. Lead them well." I hug him and rejoin Claire and Tianna. 

Pollox

"Do as you promised." He instructs. 

"I promise."

"All of you. Keep a hold tight to each other and the love you share."

JamieClairePolluxTianna

We move toward the chaos of Creation. It is through a mansized hole in a towering tree. We hear the screams of birth/ death. Creation/ destruction. Of every year that has ever been and ever was and ever will be. Our screams join those of every other traveler as our molecular structure is tore asunder and placed back together. We cease( for a period of eternity) to exist as individuals. It is us. A unit that is pure pain, love, hope, fear, past, and present. Future. And then it is over.


	51. Master Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Raymond talks with their old master and makes plans.

Master Raymond

They disappear through the portal. I watch but, of course there is nothing more to see. That is when the tears start to fall. I cry for them all but, mainly for Tianna, this daughter that I have barely got to meet. Barely started to know.

"But she is safe and with those that love her." The sound of my voice startles me. There is one more thing I needed to do. One more thing to keep them safe. I sigh and turn away from the portal and head back. 

I think of Lucia as I walk. I wonder if she would be pleased by what I had done for our daughter. "I did all I could. Keep an eye on here Lucia. Lord but I miss you both." I stop for the night, build a little fire and fall asleep beside it.

The next morning, letting my grief go for a moment, I focus on the story I am to tell. The story that will keep my daughter's and the others memory, honourable. He must buy it. My heart starts to pound as I enter the city proper and approach the master's house.

I knock on the door. It is answered by a young slave. I explain I need to see the master about Alba, Tianna, Rufus, and Pollux. She leads me into a large room and directs me to wait. 

He enters a few minutes later. "You have news of Alba and her party?"

"Yes. And I am afraid it is bad," he gestures at me to go on," we were heading back. They had picked the herbs."

"Wait. Who are you and how do you know of their activities?"

"Master Raymond," I bow low." Local book binder. I was serving as their guide. I know where the herbs they were searching for." He nods and I continue. "We were heading back. They came out of nowhere. The men and I tried to fight them but, it was a pride of lions. They didn't stand a chance. The last thing Alba did was throw me the bag of herbs." Iift it up," said I was to bring it back in service of the gladiator's. She told me of some of her secrets as we came and went. I would be honored to serve Rome in this way."

"They are gone? All of them?"

"I am afraid so. They died valiantly."

He nods. "May the gods grant them rest. Thank you Master Raymond. We will see them properly honored. Get some stones made. We will call on you, as there is need." I am dismissed.

That is done. I am relieved. I will see one of stones says CEB. I promised bread crumbs. I want to make sure Claire finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends this arc  
> But it will continue. Thanks for reading guys.
> 
> Continues with from a Gladiator to a Knight.


End file.
